Winter Wonderland
by Takanori
Summary: A new program at Hogwarts has the students in a flurry. Their whole winter break will be spent with a muggle born wizard and their family when Draco is paired with the Granger Family unexpected relationships begin to form and a prophacy surfaces. DHr
1. Get with the program

Chapter One: Winter Wonderland  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year.  
  
A new program at Hogwarts has the students in a flurry. Their whole winter break will be spent with a muggle born wizard and their family when Draco is paired with the Granger Family unexpected relationships begin to form. D/Hr  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco Malfoy glared at his two yes-men, Crabbe and Goyle He stormed passed them up into the sixth year chambers. They had just confirmed his worst nightmares. The rumors were true, they had been flying all over the school about the new winter program Professor Dumbledore had been scheming the whole idea was ridiculous to Draco, spend a whole winters worth vacation with a muggle family he would rather eat slugs. The rumors had started half way through the school year. Draco of course tried to ignore them the best he could and when he couldn't he went off on a tangent of how filthy mudbloods were to his Slytherin cronies.  
  
"Stupid Muggle loving old crack pot." Draco mumbled to himself as her scribble a furious note to his father, he would put a stop to this or at least get him out of it. He quickly tied the note to his eagle owl and went down for dinner. "Father would never allow this."  
  
  
  
  
  
The last day before winter break had come sooner than anyone at Hogwarts had expected the students waited anxiously in the grand hall for the announcement of the winter program. The familiar clink of professor McGonagall's glass made all of the students heads turn to the head table.  
  
"Before our winter feast begins Professor Dumbledore would like to share an important announcement about a new winter program here at Hogwarts." The grand hall erupted with chatter about the rumors. Professor McGonagall clinked her glass once more and the hall fell silence and watched as Dumbledore rose.  
  
"As many of you have heard there will be a special winter program this year for the students at Hogwarts." He paused and looked out at the students with a sparkle in his old eyes. "An exchange program is in order, but not with any other wizarding school but within the school itself." The students look at one another, none of them expecting this. "As you know," he continued "Hogwarts prides itself on its diversity of students so it has been decided that each of you wizard born students will be paired with a non-wizard born student to learn about the muggle world and their traditions. You have each been assigned a partner." Draco groaned and slammed his head on the table in front of him no longer listening to what Dumbledore had to say this would be his most miserable winter yet.  
  
No owl had come for him from his father to rescue him from this most unfortunate assignment. He was sure Potter and his annoying friend Weasley were arguing over who would get to spend their winter with that smart-ass Granger. He slammed his head once more on the table causing the goblet in front of him to teeter dangerously close to drenching his lap in pumpkin juice.  
  
'Who does Dumbledore think he is? Sending us off on these ludicrous trips.' Draco sneered and rested his cheek on his palm and watched the Gryffindor golden chat happily with each other. 'Of course they're happy about this. Weasley's embarrassment of a father must be so proud. I bet he even planted the idea in Dumbledore's fat head.' Draco shot them a nasty look. 'Look at Saint Potter, practically drooling over that mudblood, Granger.' Draco's anger was begging to make his head spin, he needed to get away.  
  
"I'm packing." Draco announced, the Slytherins around him stared after him, Crabbe and Goyle would had tottered after him had they not been helping themselves to a new plate of pastries that had just appeared onto the table in front of them.  
  
Draco pushed the heavy oak doors open on his way to the Slytherin common room when a voice stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy. Might I have a word with you?" He jumped a little at the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Draco masked his pure hatred for the man but Dumbledore no doubt could see past his front.  
  
"I spoke with your father and though it took much convincing we both decided that it would be best that you didn't miss this wonderful opportunity." Dumbledore smiled and looked at him over half-moon glasses.  
  
"My Father?" Draco spat, he couldn't believe his ears, his father actually had agreed with Dumbledore on something, and a matter like this? He would allow his son to spend a winter vacation with mudbloods.  
  
"Yes, I was not surprised when he contacted me." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows recalling a frantic Malfoy Senior storming into his office after he had received Draco's letter using the same old threats to get him permanently retired from the title of Hogwarts headmaster if he failed to comply with his wishes. "Anyway. I am sure your muggle experience will be one to remember, you're paired with Miss Granger. Happy Christmas" Before Draco could protest Dumbledore was out of sight.  
  
"GRANGER?" Draco's eyes burned with anger of all the idiotic mudbloods he could have possibly been paired with it had to be that snotty little know- it-all. Draco rushed down to the dungeons a flurry of robes behind him.  
  
"If I have to be stuck with her I'll just make sure her Holiday break is as miserable as mine." He shoved clothing and books into his trunk. "Granger." He growled. "Filthy mudblood."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wasn't taking the news of having a Malfoy within the confines of her home so well either; she was in tears in fact.  
  
"Why him, it's like someone is out to get me or something." She cried into Harry's shoulder, Ron was pacing angrily in front of the fire trying to think of some way to kill Malfoy of before the break, which gave him one day.  
  
"I don't understand why Dumbledore would pair you with him, he knows how ruthless Malfoy is to us, well practically everyone," Harry gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze "You'll be fine though you can outsmart Malfoy and I don't really think he would do anything to drastic in front of your parents." Harry tried to reassure her.  
  
"Are you kidding? That guy is a killer he'll do whatever he can to make her miserable. What Malfoy are you talking about Harry?!" Ron gaped at him.  
  
"The point of that WAS to make Hermione feel better, Ron." Harry glared at his best friend through his black-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Right." Ron went back to his pacing.  
  
"Well maybe you can talk to Dumbledore, maybe it was a mistake." Harry turned back to Hermione who looked up at him through watery eyes. "You're right." She slowly stood. "That's a wonderful idea, Harry!" She rushed out of the common room headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore caught her just before she headed down the corridor towards his office.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I had wanted to speak with you." Hermione smiled up at the old wizard.  
  
"If I am assuming correctly this has to do with our very own Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore recognized the look of panic in her eyes. "Yes sir. I figured, well Harry figured that it was some sort of mistake." She looked down at her shoes, she hated questioning the headmasters judgment.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will soon learn that some of history's biggest mistakes have lead to some of the greatest ideas and achievements we have ever realized. I can sense your worry but maybe Mr. Malfoy will show us a new side these holidays." Hermione highly doubted that there was another side for Malfoy to show her but Dumbledore seemed confident in him.  
  
"So this means he still my partner then?" Hermione looked up at him through honey colored eyes.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled he had some sort of plan worked out in his head.  
  
"Thank you sir. Happy Christmas." She ran down the halls and up the stairs and mumbled at quick "Sugar Plums" to the portrait of the fat lady in pink. It was funny how their password always had something to do with foods lately.  
  
"How did it go?" Harry asked as Hermione clambered into the common room.  
  
"Malfoy is my partner there was no mistake. I'm going to pack." She smiled faintly at both Ron and Harry before retiring to bed. "Good night." They both chimed after her watching her trudge up to bed.  
  
"What is Dumbledore thinking?!" Ron pulled on tuffs of red once Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
"I'm not sure but he must have good reasons." Harry stared into the burning embers of the Gryffindor fire.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Ron's eyes bulged. "This is Malfoy we're talking about. M-A-L-F-O-Y! MALFOY!" Ron was pretty sure that he was the only sane person left within the walls of Hogwarts. "You know they guy who tries to get you kicked out of school every year and tries to make you look like a moron at any chance he can get? Yeah, that's they guy who Hermione has to spend her winter break with. Loony! You're all loony!"  
  
"Why don't you just go back to your plans Ron? See you in the morning." Harry trudged up the stairs. He had to admit that he was really worried about the Hermione/Malfoy partnership too, but Dumbledore always had good reasons for anything he did. Harry still worried though and secretly hoped one of Ron's plans would work out by morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mornin' there Hermione!" Hagrid smiled down at her, he was getting everyone aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Good morning Hagrid." Hermione smiled brightly up to him. Hagrid smile faded and he bent down to Hermione's level, which left him practically sitting. "I 'eard about Malfoy. Now you listen to me, if the bloody coward tries to hurt you, you send me an owl straight away. Straight away Hermione don't you hesitate." Hermione smiled at Hagrid's generous offer to basically rip Malfoy apart if he put a toe out of line. "Thank you so much Hagrid, I will send you an owl either way." She smiled brightly and embraced her long time Hogwarts friend.  
  
"Happy Christmas." She turned to get on the train and waved a goodbye out the window to Hagrid then quickly found herself a cozy compartment in which she could start her winter reading.  
  
"Granger, good you saved us a seat, not that I'm happy I have to breath the same foul air as you this winter break." Malfoy's sharp voice ripped through her she winced a little looking up at him from her book.  
  
"Malfoy." She tried her hardest to hold in her anger knowing that would only make the next few weeks even more unpleasant if she lashed out at him. She turned back to her book and relaxed into the silence around her, she felt the soft cushion sink as he took a seat next to her. The quite silence didn't last long; apparently Malfoy didn't enjoy silence or any of life's littlest joys such as reading and studying, (or at least that's how Hermione saw it.)  
  
"What are you reading, Granger?" He pulled the book from her grasp and flipped through the pages roughly.  
  
"It's none of you business what I'm reading, it's not like it would matter to you anyway." She scowled and plucked the book back from him. He shot a deep glare through her then turned to look out the window watching the country scenery fly by. He was just begging to dose off when he heard Hermione mumbling spells to her self, either that or she was reading out loud.  
  
"Do you mind? Some of us actually like to enjoy their breaks without trying to worry about school for once in their lives." He spat.  
  
"I can do whatever I want whenever I want, just because you think your fath- " He cut her off. "MY father could make you do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted." The two scowled at each other for a moment.  
  
"Look, lets just try to make this a decent winter holiday, after all you are a guest in my home so I hope you act accordingly." Hermione went back to her book feeling a little apprehensive about the next few weeks. She was most worried about her parents. Draco hated her for being a muggle born and made her every waking moment as awful as he could what would he have in store for just a plain muggle. This was going to be awful. Dumbledore had said that some of the greatest things came out of what were thought to be the biggest mistakes but there was no way something great would happen out of this. Draco Malfoy was a snotty, dark wizard, muggle hating prat and nothing would ever change that.  
  
"You sure are entertaining to sit with, how can Potter and Weasley stand it? I've had better conversations with my broom stick." Draco tore open a chocolate frog box. Hermione brushed back some wild hair and looked at him for a moment before returning back to her book.  
  
"You're impossible. Filthy mudbloods, how dare you not answer me when I address you." Draco roared.  
  
"Give it up Malfoy. I'm going to rest, if your majesty doesn't mind." She sneered back at him. She began to doze off a little forgetting about the silvery-blonde next to her. Her hands went limp over the book in her lap that she had been so engrossed in. The smooth rocking motion of the train swayed her onto Draco's shoulder he looked down at her a little startled sighed then looked out the window, maybe he was to tired to yell at her, he wasn't sure but it wasn't in him. Deep down he really didn't want to. He looked back at her when she shifted nestling herself into him making herself more comfortable, a faint smile washed over his face for a brief moment. What was this feeling?  
  
"Draco, there you are!" Maleficent opened the cab door a few other Slytherins looked in on their flaxen leader.  
  
"Pansy was look-oh." She faltered spying the Gryffindor resting cozily on his shoulder. Draco drowsily looked up at her then realized his surroundings and the people looking down on him. His eyes widened and he scowled down at the girl on his shoulder. "DAMNIT GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled and shoved her so hard she felt completely off the red cushions of the Hogwarts express. She looked up at him, startled from being woken up in such a fashion.  
  
"Do you know how much this sweater cost me!? I'll have to throw it out now, there's no way I can get your nasty mudblood germs off of it!" He spat. The Slytherins sniggered a little at the girl sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Hermione had been trying hard to ignore Malfoy's constant childish criticisms, with watery eyes she stood and stared down at him then looked over to the group eyeing her.  
  
She turned back to Draco who was smirking obviously very satisfied with himself. "It's not like I chose to have you brought into my family! It's not like I cried to Dumbledore to be your partner, I hardly doubt anyone would. I don't even know why I got stuck with you, why it had to be me out of all the other students but I'm trying to deal with it and as if you would care you're not making this easy. You inconsiderate prat!" She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
Hermione pushed her way through some astonished Slytherin girls to find some kind of sanctuary from this nightmare she could hear them fussing over Draco some were laughing at her. This was horrible.  
  
Draco blinked a few times and stared at the door. He could feel the girls prodding at him. "Get off me!" He shook them away; he backed into the seat a little, where had they all come from? His scowl intensified, "Get out!" He hissed. They didn't have to be told twice, all of the Slytherins (all of the school in fact) knew what a bad temper Draco Malfoy had.  
  
With the last girl out and the cabin door closed completely closed Draco let out a sigh. "Stupid Mudblood." He muttered under his breath, but he didn't mean it in a menacing way, not this time at least. It seemed more like force of habit this time and Draco began regretting using the words. He bent down and picked up Hermione's treasured book smoothing a few pages and setting it on the seat next to him. Was he actually feeling sorry for what he had said?  
  
The train creaked to a stop Draco heard the cabin doors being slid open and other students parade past him gossiping about who they were paired with or what they though life would be like living all-muggle for the next few weeks. Draco grabbed Hermione's book and joined the other students keeping an eye out for his partner's familiar bushy hair. He stepped out on to the platform, his robes tucked tightly under his arm along with his wand just in case.  
  
"Where in the hell did she go?" the platform had cleared out almost entirely now he pursed his lips tightly together and slipped out into Kings Crossing. A strong arm grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, Draco is it though?" Draco looked up at a tall man who looked to be in his late forties he was brandishing glasses on his thin nose. He smiled widely at the blonde a perfect row of pearl white his hair was a little untamed but still held a professional look. "Mr. Granger?" Draco said a little hesitantly, he flinched under Mr. Granger's touch. 


	2. Swallow your pride

Winter Wonderland. Chapter Two: Swallow your pride  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year.  
  
Tom Granger (as I have decided to call him) is a play on my friends every enthusiastic father. He cracks me up sometimes. The sad thing is he's a very oblivious man but we love him anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed:  
  
SilverDragon: Interesting is a good category to put this in, LOL (maybe even crazy) I hope you keep reading. Thank you for your review.  
  
DiOsA4u: Your lifeline? LOL I guess I have to keep writing this then, don't I? Thank you for you enthusiastic review, I am mailing you now.  
  
Lil-spitfire: You know, I'm not even sure what's going to happen yet. I have lots of ideas but I'm not sure which ones I'm going to keep or throw out yet. LOL Draco better shape up though, huh? Thank you for your review.  
  
Kai Shikaido: I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to keep it exciting. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot.  
  
Rebecca: I'm excited about it too! LOL I hope it keeps up to your standards. (Harry and Ron are quite hard to write for.) Thank you for your review and please keep reviewing!  
  
Silver Moon Wand: Thank you. I've been reading a lot of Draco/Herm fictions lately and some of them are all the same (good but a little redundant) I tried my hardest to come up with something a little different. As for Draco, he seems a little flippity right now. (I think he's bi-polar J/K!)  
  
Sila-Chan: Yes, and thank you I've tried a little harder on my sentences this time around; it's been forever since I wrote out a full story but excuses, excuses. I went back and re-read and I understand what you're talking about. I'll re-word them when I get a chance. Thank you for your review!  
  
(Should I put this at the bottom next time?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Swallow your pride  
  
"Right you are. Tom Granger. Hum, well fallow me then." Mr. Granger pulled along what appeared to be Hermione's trunk. Draco stood and watched him as he walked away.  
  
"You know Draco," Mr. Granger paused and looked back at him. "Well, come on boy, off to the car with you." Draco stared hard at him; Mr. Granger appeared to be oblivious to Draco's menacing glare. "You aren't afraid are you?" Mr. Granger grinned at him.  
  
"What do you mean afraid? Malfoys are not afraid of anything, especially mere muggles." Draco started off in the direction Mr. Granger had been going.  
  
"Here, I'll just show you to the car then." Mr. Granger caught up to him with a confused look on his face. Draco didn't say anything back.  
  
"So, have you ever lived in a, oh what is it you people call it?" Mr. Granger trailed off trying to remember the word for it. "Oh yes. Muggle, have you ever lived in a muggle world?" He was still making an attempt for friendly conversation.  
  
'You people?' Draco thought with disgust. 'Does he know who I am? I am a Malfoy, not just some person.'  
  
"Draco?" Mr. Granger snapped him out of his family pride. "I asked you a question." Mr. Granger struggled to open the door and manage the trolley at the same time Draco went out through another door and propped the one Mr. Granger was working to free himself from and held it open. "No Sir, I can't say that I have."  
  
'Sir?! This is a muggle you're talking to Draco! What are you doing?!' He quickly let go of the door he had been propping open for Mr. Granger as if it had some sort of disease.  
  
"Thank you," He continued pushing the trolley. "You haven't ever in you life?" Mr. Granger's questions were beginning to wear on Draco's mind.  
  
"No, why would I?" Draco retorted, what was so hard to understand about that, he thought to himself.  
  
"Right, well, here is the car." Draco looked wide-eyed at it. The only car he had seen was the one that Potter and Weasley had taken and smashed into the schools whomping willow back in their second year.  
  
"Well get in then in the back with Hermione, dear." A new voice commanded, it had to be Mrs. Granger; Draco could see where Hermione had inherited her wild hair.  
  
"In there?" Draco pointed a finger. "With Gr-your daughter?" He was feeling a little apprehensive he was surrounded by muggles but his voice still remained steady and confident.  
  
"Well unless you're planning on walking home, which I wouldn't recommend seeing as the weather has turned a bit nasty within the past few hours and it is quite far." Mrs. Granger chimed and smiled warmly at him. Draco couldn't help but feel that walking and even in the snow would be better that a car ride with not one granger but all three. Perhaps he could conjure up a charm to bring his broomstick to him and fly to his own home.  
  
"I was joking, now come on get in the car." Draco felt a pair of strong hands push him into the car and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Scared of a common muggle machine Malfoy?" Draco turned to meet eyes with Hermione. "No, I'm not, I just don't see why you people waist your time on these things when appearation or floo power are so much more convenient, your ways are ridiculous." He spat. "For them it is the only way, you know that." Hermione glared back defending her parents.  
  
"All right, all ready to go?" Mr. And Mrs. Grangers slipped into the car. Mr. Granger looked back at them in the rearview mirror; he was a little upset to see both of them throwing hateful glances at one another. "Everything all right back there?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes daddy, just a little game we play." Hermione snapped out of her glance and looked at her father. Mr. Granger shook his head and began to drive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Malfoy?" Draco sat up startled thirty minutes into the drive home.  
  
"What is it Gran-" He looked over at her, she was scribbling on a paper. "Did you call me?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
She held up a paper. 'Malfoy?' was writing across the top in neat handwriting. "This paper lets me talk to you with out my parents heading, only you can hear what I write." Draco remembered something about this in charms. He frowned realizing that if he replied to her, her parents would think he was a bit on the mad side, not that he cared what they though about him.  
  
"Give me a sheet will you?" Draco grabbed one much to Hermione's protest and quickly pulled out a quill of his own from his daypack.  
  
"You actually want to talk to me, Malfoy? I didn't know I was worthy." Hermione communicated thought the magical paper.  
  
"No, I just want you ringing in my ear about whatever you please without me being able to defend myself." He scribbled back.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" He heard her voice echo in his ears.  
  
"Where did you get this stuff?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick of course."  
  
"I should have guessed. Although I would have thought you would get your friends, Potty and Weasel to snatch it up for you."  
  
"Layoff Malfoy." Her voice rang in his ears; she must have been pressing quite hard for the voice to yell at him at such a high level.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? If only daddy knew the things his darling daughter did at school. Sneaking off with her two boyfriends causing trouble and sticking their noses in where they don't belong. You three are very good at that you know. You disgust me mudblood. I don't know what's worst you or you pathetic muggle parents." Draco was looking for a fight and looked over at her expecting to get a full blast back from her or at least a chilling glare. He was surprised to see her drop her quill and look down without another word. Was she crying?  
  
Normally Draco would have rubbed in the back that he had beat her and her crying would have been icing on the cake but this time he felt something in the pit of his stomach that wanted to make him sick for hurting her. His eyes softened a little when he saw a tear drop onto the magical paper. He head a soft sniffle and wasn't sure if it was really her or the papers reaction to the tear. Why had she taken it? It wasn't like her to let him mercilessly bully her around like other students would. Draco shook his head quickly. 'What am I thinking?!' He looked back over at her with a look of hate; he was surprised to meet her eyes.  
  
"I." He began but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Well, we're here common Draco help us unpack." The door was opened; he turned back to Hermione only to see her climbing out of the car.  
  
"Pretty, isn't she?" Mr. Granger beamed in at him.  
  
"What?!" Draco wrinkled up his nose.  
  
"Hermione, I saw you looking at her." Mr. Granger smiled knowingly.  
  
"I was not!" Draco retorted disgustedly, imagine him ogling after an awful mudblood who had caused him trouble, along with her friends, from the day they climbed the Hogwarts stair casing to be sorted into their houses.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He handed Draco his owl's cage. "I wont tell her."  
  
Draco had a half puzzled, half angry look plastered on his handsome face. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling what he really though about Hermione Granger and her muggle family.  
  
Mr. Granger had begun to lug Hermione's things up into the house. Draco stood and looked up at the house. It was nothing like the Malfoy manner. It was considerably smaller, a Christmas tree shown brightly in the front window Draco sighed and fallowed Mr. Grangers foot prints in the snowy driveway to the front porch.  
  
"Come on in Draco before you catch your death out there." Mrs. Granger took his Eagle Owl from his grasp.  
  
"Hermione will show you your room and the whole house. Just feel free to anything at all." She gave him a warm motherly smile.  
  
"Ready dear?" Mr. Granger came into the room holding his wives coat.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? You're not just leaving us here alone are you?" Draco dropped his trunk to the floor.  
  
"Relax, we'll only be gone for dinner. You two be good." Mr. Granger winked at Draco who grimaced in reaction. They bundled up tight and shut the door heavily.  
  
"Well, lets get this over with." Hermione sighed  
  
"Get what over with?" Draco looked at her funnily.  
  
"This house tour, unless you just want to spend the rest of your stay down here in our foyer, not that I would mind." She started up the staircase. Seeing that he had no other choice but to fallow he quickly picked up his trunk and dragged it behind him up the stairs.  
  
"Here is your room." She said coldly.  
  
"Where's yours?" He asked while eyeing her.  
  
"My room is none of your concern." She bit her bottom lip and bravely asked a question that had been bugging her since they stepped off the train. "What's wrong with you?" She started.  
  
"Wrong with me?! There is nothing wrong with me. In case you have forgotten I am the pure-blood here." Draco stood tall. "See that's just what I meant. One minute you'll be acting semi-decent towards me and even my family and the next your calling me a.a, well I don't need to say it." Hermione could feel the tears burning in her eyes. "You're a horrible person Draco Malfoy, and I wish I didn't have to say that. Dumbledore told me that there were good sides in everyone, even you, but I don't think it's there." She blinked; her eyes were glossed over with salty tears.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what to say, he knew what he wanted to say, which was 'I'm sorry' but he couldn't drag it out of himself.  
  
"Now you have nothing to say? Why am I not surprised? Swallow you pride why don't you?" She felt like she was screaming at him. The tears began spilling from her eyes, the ones she had so desperately tried to hold back.  
  
"Don't cry, stop crying." Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
"Why?" She looked up at him suddenly.  
  
"Because." The words caught in his throat. Swallowing your pride seemed more like spitting out words he wouldn't dare utter before. Words he wasn't used to saying. "Because when you do that, when you cry like that I feel guilty." Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at him through watery eyes.  
  
"Guilty?" she started to question him when she felt herself brought into a strong hug.  
  
  
  
Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it!! -Takanori Takaenna@msn.com 


	3. Decisions and biscuits

Winter Wonderland. Chapter Three: Decisions and biscuits.  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year.  
  
  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
DiOsA4u: Here it is! Your lifeline is still going.uh for now LOL. I'll e- mail you again and if anyone else wants to be e-mailed when I put up more chapters just let me know. Thanks for your review!  
  
Broken-Hermione: Yeah, he does! I'll be damned. LOL Thank you for your review!  
  
Nicole Christensen: Must I? Well here is more. I hope you like it! Thank you for your review!  
  
Kai Shikaido: Thank you I think this chapter is much better though. I hope you like it just as much as the last! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lonely Whisperz: OK OK OK Thank you so much for you compliment I hope you keep reviewing and enjoying the story.  
  
Risqure: You bet. Thank you for reviewing. LOL  
  
Draco Lover: (love the name!!) isn't it though? See Draco can be nice! LOL Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Cassandra Sisenta: Yeah, I think I had said before that I wanted to do something a little different then what most people did. So I hope that it still keeps your interest. Thank you for the review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Decisions and biscuits.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what had just come over him but for whatever reason he found himself holding on tightly to the last person in the world he would even dream of touching, much less hug (besides Harry Potter that is.) He could feel her taking in sharp breaths and her exhaling heated his skin through his sweater. Hermione seemed to be trying her hardest to suck in her tears.  
  
"These are the sorts of thinks I'm talking about." She swallowed and said in a low voice. 'Why am I even letting him hold me like this? Why is he holding me?' she reached up sliding her hands up his chest and pushed off. Draco looked down at her with confusion written all over his face. "Please, decide how you're going to act. It was easier when you were just and idiotic selfish brat, you're really easy to hate you know?" She looked at her feet. 'God you are so stupid Hermione.' She scolded herself and took a step back realizing how dangerously close to him she was.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to put your things away?" She motioned to his trunk. Draco didn't answer he seemed to be in a sort of daze. He was busy thinking of everything that had just gone on. He was angry with himself for showing Hermione, a muggle born, his weak side. Hermione wanted to know what was wrong with him; he didn't even know what was going on. Draco considered owling his mother but his father had a nasty habit of censoring any mail that came into the Malfoy manner no matter whom it was addressed to.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth realizing she just used his first name. He looked up at her with fire in his silvery grey eyes. "What did you call me?" he barked. Hermione was fed up, the way he was acting was ridiculous he was worse then a child. "I called you a half witted prat." She said sarcastically her gaze tore through him. 'Why does it always come to this?'  
  
"I'm tired of playing your stupid games Malfoy. Good night." She stormed off to her room intending to send owls to both Harry and Ron, not to tell them about Malfoy but just to keep her self from breaking something, like Malfoys neck. She wouldn't dare tell them about the brief moment Draco Malfoy actually acted like a human being and then quickly changed back to his old self. Ron would be livid and threatening to kill anything and everything that had anything to do with Draco Malfoy and Harry, she was sure, would be at her door the instant he received the letter.  
  
'I'll just pretend like it never happened, its so much easier to hate him then it is to-" Hermione quickly stopped herself and shook her head. "No way I wouldn't like Malfoy if he were the last boy on earth." She decided she better get stated on her letters before her thoughts went any further.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco flopped down on the bed in the guest room, he had unpacked all his things and was considering getting a jump on the paper Mrs. McGonagall had assigned for over the break. "Let see if I could be a animal I would be.this is mad." He mumbled to himself. He didn't see how telling her what ruddy animal he would morph into would benefit him in class. "I wonder what Grangers up to. Crying to Potty and Weasel I bet." He laughed a little but than began to think of what had just happened between them. Why did he feel guilty then When she crying he felt like he was being ripped in tow. He didn't want to be so nasty to her but if he was nice to her he was afraid he would see that irresistible side to her that seemed to have potter snagged and even Weasley. His father had put so much pressure on his shoulders about upholding the prized and world-renowned name of Malfoy. He was now the only Malfoy capable of continuing the family name he was force to act like his father more and more. Something was holding him back though, he wasn't fond of Malfoy senior but he didn't exactly loathe him either. Draco just didn't want to be his father.  
  
'Maybe this week will be good for me. I can just be myself and if myself feels like being nice to that goodie-goodie Granger then so be it.' Draco reasoned with himself stretching out onto the full length of the bed thinking if he had just made the right decision. He thought about the things Hermione had said: 'Swallow your pride.' The words rang in his ears. 'And then she cried.' He put his hands behind his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Why did I feel guilty?" He wondered out loud. "If I were me and not my father, or at least what my father wanted me to be how would I answer?" He sat up and ran his fingers through his platinum blonde locks in one smooth motion.  
  
'I know what I would say, or what I'm supposed to say.' He frowned. " Rule number one: Deny deny deny, a Malfoy never admits to guilt, even if they are." He considered writing a handbook on how to be a Malfoy.  
  
"That is what I'm supposed to say but what I should say is I'm sorry." He slid of the bed and padded out into the hall.  
  
"Gran-" he began to yell. 'No no wait. Myself would call her Hermione.' He wrinkled his brow, being himself was kind of hard.  
  
"Hermione!" he wasn't sure what door was hers, he had been a little distracted when she stormed off. He got no answers and honestly expected this. Her really didn't deserve an answer from her. "Hermione! Dumbledore is here to see you something about head girl." He grinned, 'That will get her out.'  
  
"Where?!" She rocketed out of the last door at the end of the hallway. "Where is Dumbledore?" She stared at Draco who still had a grin plastered on his handsome face. "I just needed to get you out here." He looked at her.  
  
"For what? Did you do that just to get a quick laugh because you've got nothing better to do with you time?" Some how she found herself toe to toe with him starring him straight in the face  
  
"You're such a jerk!" She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Hold on, I've been thinking." He pushed down one of her balled fist down.  
  
"You have been thinking? I can't imagine." She said hotly.  
  
Yes, about what you said, about swallowing my pride and all of Dumbledore's madness about finding the good and everyone." Hermione could tell he as having trouble pumping the words out. He had talked very fast as if her were afraid someone was coming and he had some secret that was so urgent he had to get it out at that very moment.  
  
"Have you?" She still was a little cautious around him.  
  
"I have." He nodded; her really didn't want to tell her all the details about his decision and hoped that she wouldn't ask about it.  
  
"So what are you trying to tell me?" She quirked and eyebrow, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from his mouth, if he could manage.  
  
"Well you were right. I mean about me not being very easy to like. I know that." He frowned. Before he really didn't care and the fact that people feared him was pleasing to him because that meant power. And what Malfoy would be complete without power?  
  
"What are you getting at?" She strung him along.  
  
"Look Hermione I'm sorry." He looked up to the ceiling upset he had even gotten himself into this position.  
  
"You are apologizing to me?" She pointed at herself.  
  
Draco looked at her with anger in his eyes. "YES!" He growled. Hermione gave him a warning look. "Yes I am." He said in a civil tone.  
  
"Are you sure you can keep this up?" Hermione looked up at his tall figure.  
  
"Once I decide something I stick by it but don't think that just because I decided to be nice to you during vacation that I'm going to be nice to you pathetic friends in Gryffindor namely Potter and Weasley when we get back to school. I do have a reputation to keep you know? Draco looked at her very seriously.  
  
"Right. I should have guessed, well are you hungry Malfoy?" She leaned against the wall.  
  
"Draco. And yeah a little." He admitted  
  
"Well then, Draco lets eat." She grabbed his hand and started for the kitchen downstairs. She still wasn't going to let her guard down around him. Draco seemed very unstable with his feelings and the way he was handing his emotions lately. She was happy he was making and honest attempt to get along with her. Maybe Dumbledore was right after all. There was a little good in everyone.  
  
"What is safe to eat?" Draco was now raiding the kitchen cabinets. "You can have whatever or we can make something." Hermione smiled then joined him in looking in at what kind of food was available for a quick bite to eat.  
  
"We can make something? Where are you house elves?" Draco shuddered at the thought of having to make his own meal. He wasn't even sure it would be eatable if he even tried to make some food the muggle way. How was he supposed to even know how to uses some of these strange contraptions, he looked around the kitchen.  
  
"This is a muggle world you're living in now, don't you remember? No elves to do your every will Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is not going to be fun." He munched on a biscuit.  
  
"It's not so hard. You mean to tell me you haven't lived without a house elf at some point in your life?" this was way beyond Hermione.  
  
"Can't say I have." He pulled out another biscuit from the package. "You know you don't have to make anything I'll just eat these." He held up the orange-red package. "These are pretty good!"  
  
"You can't have that for your dinner." Hermione took the package from him.  
  
"Why not, its fine." He snatched them back and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well if that's all your going to have then that's all I'm going to have." She sat next to him with a huff.  
  
"Its okay, if you want to eat, have at it." He waved a biscuit at her sending crumbs everywhere.  
  
"No. I would feel bad, you're my guest." Her stomach gurgled a little.  
  
"Maybe we could sneak an elf?" He raised an eyebrow at her when he heard the gurgle.  
  
"No, that would be breaking the rules. You are supposed to be learning about the muggle world you know that." Secretly she wished that they really could have a house elf come and make one of the Hogwarts meals for them.  
  
"Common Granger, I know you love to break the rules. You're breaking them constantly at school. I could have one here like that." Draco smiled slyly trying to make her bend the rules.  
  
"No Draco. I'll just make myself something instead." She got up and began digging in the refrigerator to make a quick sandwich.  
  
"Oh common." He reached for his wand. "Draco. No." She rushed over and grabbed his hand to stop him. "You can't do that, these aren't just Hogwarts rules. These are ministry rules!" Her eyes grew wide  
  
"Don't you want a nice chicken dinner? Maybe a nice roast? With potatoes and carrots and snapped bean-" Draco started listing off food "Draco." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ice cold pumpkin juice?" he ventured. "Nobody will know. I promise" He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Fine." She let out a loud side  
  
"Great!" He pulled out his wand again happy to be able to do some sort of magic.  
  
"BUT, only to make dinner, that's it just make dinner and then you have to send it back. Okay and nobody will know, right?" She held his wand hand down and gave him a stern look of warning.  
  
"Hermione, have you forgotten? I am a Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahaha. Bring on the House Elf! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as rushed as the last one so there shouldn't be as many mistakes.  
  
Take care and enjoy, Takanori. TakaEnna@MSN.com 


	4. Surnia

Winter Wonderland. Chapter Four: Surnia brings a new assignment  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year.  
  
  
  
  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
Rebecca: I'm glad you're glad! I know Hermione is very loyal to her idea of the house elves and how they should be treated but elves aren't the only thing Hermione has a soft spot for (keehee) I look forward to more reviews from you, thanks!  
  
WormmonABC: Awww yes. But no smooching yet. Hermione would be liable to slap him for that I would think. LOL Thank you for your review!  
  
Kai Shikaido: Draco's kind side, there is something you don't see everyday! Huh? Draco's a bit loony in my story, I'm not sure that nice side will always be around, who knows! Anyway, thank you for your review!  
  
DiOsA4u: Dog biscuits?! LOL. My aunt recently married a man from England and he teases me constantly about calling cookies, cookies. He says there is no such thing as cookies and you have to call them biscuits. So in honor of him Draco is not eating cookies but biscuits. Thanks for your review; I always look forward to them! I think you had a good idea about sending them somewhere! I may think on that one, maybe a special assignment, huh?  
  
Broken-Hermione: Yes he is a very sexy bad boy isn't he? I'm drooling'! LOL Thank you so much for your review. I've been meaning to take a look at a your story I think its called "In a new light." I'll get around to it soon it looks really good!  
  
Lil-Spitfire: Yes biscuits are really good! When I tried them they reminded me of gram crackers LOL I could eat a million of them! I'm not sure if Draco will stay nice yet. Poor boy. Thank you for your review!  
  
Paper star: Thank you. I'm trying not to rush it really (except for chapter two) and look at all the mistakes in there I so need to fix it like I said in chapter three. It's pretty pathetic LOL. And Draco and Hermione aren't passionately in love quite yet in my story. I'm kind of making Draco be a little whisy-washy with his feelings and Hermione, she's just sweet and trying to give him a chance but still playing it safe around him (I would too I suppose.) Well, thank you for your review!!  
  
Draco Lover: I love Draco too!! MWEEE!! Aint he cute?! Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one also! Thank you so much for your review!!  
  
Nicole Christensen: Close and cozy may be around the corner or it may be a while I haven't decided what I want to do yet LOL. Thank you for adding me to your favorite list, what an honor. Thank you so much for your review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Surnia brings a new assignment  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about breaking the rules with Draco. It seemed so much more different then doing it with Harry and Ron. Draco muttered some summoning spell and a small beady-eyed elf appeared on front of them. Hermione decided it had to of come form the Malfoy manner because her old drab pillow case much resembled the one dobby used to sport before his freeing of the Malfoy's imprisonment (with the exception of the pink flowers embroidering the bottom.)  
  
"Young master Malfoy sir!" The tiny elf squeaked out when seeing him. "Young Master, Poppy is most please in seeing you again, sir." Her large ears twitched as she looked around the Grangers kitchen. "Young Master's father is most upset about his son being missing during the holidays, sir. Most upset. He gave Poppy a bruises right here, sir" The little elf showed Draco her knees. "Should Poppy tell Young Master's father Poppy has seen Young Malfoy, sir?" her tiny knees were black and blue against her pale Elvin skin. Hermione winced a little for the poor elf. She shook a little, she was a very skittish elf. Most were.  
  
"No." Draco said quickly. "You must not tell him that you have seen me or even been here, do you understand that Poppy? I only want you to make me dinner." Draco finally addressed the little elf that was now anxiously hopping from one foot to the other at the mention of making a dinner. Draco's eyes had a look of alarm in them.  
  
"Young master Malfoy wants Poppy to make his dinner, sir? He sent special just for Poppy, sir?" The little elf was very excited about the idea behind this. She obviously took this a sign of some sort of favoritism when in truth Draco honestly didn't care which elf had come. It didn't even have to be one of his own elves. Poppy was still bouncing around at Draco's heels.  
  
"Where is sirs robes?" Poppy asked she wasn't used to seeing him in muggle fashion  
  
"Poppy. Dinner." Draco flicked his wand at her. Poppy scrambled behind Hermione letting out a yelp of fear, obviously some of her punishments from anyone of the Malfoy's had come from the end of a wand.  
  
"Get started." Draco stared hard at Poppy who could barely contain herself.  
  
"Yes sir! Poppy is starting right now, sir!" She scuttled through the kitchen with great speed to make her young master his meal.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you." Hermione brushed past Draco into the den of her home.  
  
"What wasn't?" He turned to look at her; she gave him a quick look as to say 'You know exactly what I'm talking about.'  
  
"Oh common! You can't expect me to treat a house elf any differently than I normally would. The pitiful creature wouldn't know what to do, and knowing Poppy she would have a nervous breakdown if I so much uttered a kind word to her. They like it this way, being ordered around and all." Draco leaned on the sofa Hermione had sat herself in. She had heard this numerous times from many different people in her fourth year when she had tried to start S.P.E.W.  
  
"I guess you're right." She fell more comfortably into the soft cushions of the sofa.  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Draco sneered and waved a hand arrogantly.  
  
"I should have known." Hermione laughed a little to herself. Good old' Malfoy always came shinning through.  
  
"Young master sir." Draco looked down when he felt a tug at the knee of his pants. "Poppy is not meaning to disturb you sir but you're dinner," she range her hands "Young master's dinner. Its ready, sir." Her ears flattened against her head.  
  
"Wow! That was fast I cant thank you enough, Poppy." Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Poppy is not making dinner for you miss, only for her master." Hermione was a little taken aback by the response see received from the elf.  
  
"How rude!" Hermione scoffed, "And to think I felt sorry for you." Draco let out a little chuckle. The elf glared at her defiantly and turned to fallow Draco who had swept into the kitchen. Hermione couldn't believe it. Female elves were so complicated, first Winky and now this.  
  
"Draco." Hermione started for the kitchen only to be intercepted by an overprotective Poppy  
  
"You mustn't enter why Young Master is eati-" Before Poppy could finish she vanished without a trace of smoke or so much as a 'poof' "Bloody elf." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well I'm certainly glad that's over with, she has got to be the rudest elf I have ever met, who does she think she is talking to me like that?" Hermione stormed. Draco's voiced dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"If only the loyal members of S.P.E.W. could hear their gallant leader now." Draco knew what a bomb her "club" had been.  
  
"Ha-ha, Draco, very funny. But honestly! She was horrid!" Hermione raised both of her eyebrows at him when he began to laugh. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" She clenched her jaw.  
  
"You're jealous of my house elf!" He stifled a laugh.  
  
"Jealous?! What do you mean jealous!" She shrieked.  
  
"It's okay I can't say I blame you." He sat at the table; Poppy had certainly out done her self this time. Not only were there plates overfilling with all of his favorite dishes but the table was lavishly decorate in Slytherin silver and green.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" He paused from filling his plate to the brim with food. Hermione let out a huff. "I'm sure Poppy would throw a fit if she found out I was eating her young masters food." Hermione imitated the little elf. "Sir." She added.  
  
"Eat." He shoved his plate full of food at her.  
  
Hermione was about to retort when she heard a tapping at the window over the kitchen sink. Thinking it was Hedwig with a reply from Harry she quickly abandoned her argument with Draco and the food he was holding out to her. When she opened the window she was surprised to find an owl she'd never seen before, it was beautiful and every black feather on its body was groomed perfectly, the owl held itself with a great dignity. Its large pupils dilated in the bright light of the kitchen  
  
"Shit." Draco sunk in his chair.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione untied the rolled up message from the sleek owls outstretched claw. She gave it a little rub under its beak to say thank you for delivering a message to them. The owl nipped at her fingers and waited patiently for her to read the letter, it must have been expecting an immediate response from the recipients to rush back to its master.  
  
Draco left his meal and joined Hermione by the kitchen sink. "Surnia." He nodded to the owl and gave it a small bit of scrap from the dinner Poppy had worked on. Surnia let out a quick hoot and quickly devoured the tiny morsel.  
  
"Is she one of yours?" Hermione continued to pet her silky feathers.  
  
"I wish. She would most likely be carrying better news for us if she were a Malfoy owl. This is bad. Open it." Draco motioned for her to unroll the scroll Surnia had delivered to the Granger home.  
  
Hermione silently read the letter to herself her eyes widening with each line she read.  
  
"Who's it from?" Draco asked urgently, although he had a sinking feeling he already knew.  
  
"Fudge." Hermione finished reading.  
  
"Oh yes, Fudge, nosy bastard." Obviously he had heard his father say this time after time. Draco fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater then pulled it out flicking it on the tiled floor. "Well, uh, what's it say?" He cleared his throat.  
  
"Fudge knows about elf, Draco. I told you we would get caught, but it's lucky that you are with me and that Dumbledore happened to be in a meeting with Mr. Fudge when he received the report of illegal use of magic. Your illegal use of magic, I might add. Dumbledore managed to wave it but we do have detention when we get back to Hogwarts thank you very much." Hermione gave him a sharp glare.  
  
"That's it?" Draco looked relieved.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione frowned. "I have detention, this is terrible."  
  
"Like you haven't before." Draco laughed.  
  
"Anyway. There's more." Hermione decided to ignore the previous comment.  
  
"More? Let me see that!" He looked over her shoulder and read the letter scribed in perfect penmanship.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger.  
  
We have received intelligence that a Summoning Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at thirty-six minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells out side school. Further more, you have been put on assignment to live in a Muggle only world with no magic. No elves are to be used on your premises from this point on. It is most fortunate that your head master and I were in a meeting when I was alerted of your breaking of Paragraph C from the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875. Draco, I had considered owling your father but after speaking with your headmaster I thought I would leave it up to you to tell him if you so choose to. You have detention the first night of your return to Hogwarts.  
  
As to save a trip for the owls Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that you are to visit one of each of the fallowing:  
  
A historical Muggle site A Muggle popular spot And your choice of any other Muggle activity.  
  
Best of luck on your partnership and Happy Holidays  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
  
  
"What's all this? You actually have these sorts of things. What sort of history could a muggle have? Pathetic." Draco had pointed to the three items listed at the bottom of the letter as he spoke. Hermione smiled lightly at his naive ness.  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to show you these things it would be to hard to explain it all to you. You just wouldn't get it." Hermione carefully folded the letter up and replaced it in its envelope.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He cocked his head at her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Look Surnia's still here, what does she want?" Hermione looked at the owl that was looking quite sleepy now.  
  
"Surnia is kind of lazy. She likes to rest a lot after she's delivered something. Isn't that right Surnia?" Draco asked the owl, petting the side of her face. The comment cost Draco a few bite marks on his fingers. "Ruddy bird. Get lost." He shooed her out the window. She squawked at him once more before taking flight out the window.  
  
"You seem to be quite comfortable with her." Hermione gazed out the window after the beautiful owl.  
  
"Hum." Draco looked sideways at her. He had to stop him self from starring at her profile caught in the light coming though the drapes anymore than he already was. "I'm going to bed." His voice came out rougher and colder than he had meant it to.  
  
"What about all this food!?" Hermione looked back at all of Poppy's hard work; sure she had been a little rude to Hermione but she knew she was only being loyal to her master, that's what she had been taught to do after all. Hermione was sure that all the elves in the Malfoy manner (with the exception of Dobby) had been trained to hate anyone but their master. She was sure that they had been especially trained to hate Muggles or Muggle borns. 'How awful.' She thought to herself with a shake of her head.  
  
"You can have it. What is Poppy going to do about it?" Draco headed for the staircase; he didn't really want to think about food right now or what to do with a whole pile of it. Having to do all these muggle activities made him a little sick to his stomach. His father would be livid.  
  
"Well goodnight then." Hermione peered at him from around the corner.  
  
"Goodnight." Draco looked back at her briefly.  
  
"I'm going to research places for us to go tomorrow." Hermione called after his retreating back.  
  
"Okay." He let out a yawn as he reached the door to his temporary room and closed it behind him.  
  
Hermione stared at the shut door for a while. 'He's acting quite odd.' She thought to herself a small frown on her face. 'Well. No matter I guess I should get started on looking up a place we can visit tomorrow for this assignment. It should be fun to study something other than magic.' Hermione couldn't wait to hit the books.  
  
After a few hours of looking through some of her father's old documents and magazines she found a place that had caught her interest. Weather Draco would be fascinated by it didn't really cross her mind at this point. She had always over looked the humongous landmark known as London's eye.  
  
"I've always wanted to ride that and see the view of the city. This is the perfect opportunity." Hermione shut a huge book she had been leafing through. Hermione thought that her and Draco could discuss the landmarks they could see from the top of the great wheel. Dumbledore would be please with the way she was thinking. Not only would they be riding in something of historical value but seeing all sorts of other historical sights and landmarks at the same time.  
  
"I amaze myself sometimes." Hermione smiled gently closing a book of tourism shut on the kitchen table. "I should think it would be a little romantic up there." Hermione blushed a little. "I really need to get to bed." She abandoned all of the work she had done that night to find the perfect place for them to visit.  
  
"Good night Draco!" Hermione called as she walked by his door, as she expected there was no answer he was most likely deep in sleep from everything that had happened today. When she reached her room she pulled on her pajamas and crawled into her warm bed thinking of tomorrows adventure. Hopefully Draco wouldn't do anything to drastic to any of the poor muggles around them. She wasn't sure how he would react being surrounded by a mob of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've heard of the London's eye. I really want to visit it sometime. It's like this huge Farris wheel. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked the owl, Surnia's, name. As for Poppy. Well I'm not too good at naming elves. I figured it had to end in a "Y" and have a double letter of some sorts in its name. LOL.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Takanori.  
  
TakaEnna@MSN.com 


	5. London Eye

Winter Wonderland Chapter Five: London Eye  
  
I listened to Enya's "May It Be" from Lord of the Rings the whole time I wrote this chapter. LOL It's a really soothing song and I got a bit fluffy because of it. (Some of you are most likely going FINALLY!) I actually had to do a lot of research for this chapter it was fun to do though, I feel like such a bookworm. I've never visited the London Eye (though I want to badly) So I spent a great deal of my time looking at www.londoneye.co.uk learning about the wheel and looking at a lot of pictures trying to get a feel for what it would be like to go there and experience it all. I hope I did good enough job. A lot of people have been asking about Surnia's name, its pronounced Sir-Knee-Ah. Thank you all so much! Fluff to you all!  
  
  
  
To those who reviewed: (should I be moving this to the bottom of the story?)  
  
Draco-Lover: Draco is acting a little strange I've noticed too! But maybe this chapter will clear a few things up. (I hope) Poor Draco. Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Lil-spitfire: Hermione can see the future! Ha-ha. I don't know why I even put that in. Maybe to lead into romance, hum? We shall see. Thank you for your review. Fluff to you!  
  
Risquer: I surely can and here it is. Thank you for your review! I appreciate it!  
  
WormmonABC: Ah! The dreaded "R" word, where poor Taka has to get all mushy and fluffy. But with the right music and it can happen! (Like the LOTR music LOL) I'm sure you'll be happy with this chapter. Thank you for your review! (also to your second review) I e-mailed you about that so look for it!  
  
FieldHockeyGrl-23: Thank you I'm working hard on it and really enjoying writing it Thank you for your review!  
  
Molly-chan: Your review had me a little confused at first but I think I figured it out, sort of. Anyhow, thank you for your review, you make me laugh.  
  
Broken-Hermione: ME TOO! Gr. I'm jealous of her in this chapter even more then the last gosh dangit!! I think we all want Draco. LOL (or Tom Felton at the least) Thank you for your review!  
  
Silver Dragon: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad I actually have a path to take this story down now, I was a little lost before!  
  
Hiyuki*Renge: I'm glad you like Poppy's name. I was trying to come up with something very cunning but as you can see I didn't to hot a job with it. LOL But thank you for your review!  
  
DiOsA4u: WEE! I owe you big time, I was a little lost on where I was going to go with this story but when you suggested that Hermione should take Draco somewhere the London Eye popped into my head like that. I don't know why I really didn't think about it before. Anyhow a thousand thanks for ideas and reviews!  
  
Paper Star: I had to kind of make up my own world surrounding the London eye, I've never been there but I did a lot of research on it and its surrounding area, I hope you get a good feel for it. Also I included a link where you can look at the London eye and find out some information for your self if you so choose to.  
  
S_Star: Wow you've been on the London Eye? I wanted to go before and now that I've read more about it I want to go even more! I hope I got a good grasp of the area. Thank you for your review!  
  
Kai Shikaido: LOL yes. Hermione and the elf. Elves are fun to write for I found out. You get to use funny English and in Poppy's case use a lot of sirs! Thank you for your review!  
  
Katater: I have here it is, you should like this chapter I'm sure everyone will. I hope. I think this is the chapter that I've worked on the hardest out of them all. It certainly is the longest. Thank you so much for your review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: London Eye  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Draco get up." The young blonde felt someone moving around his room he cracked his eyes open a little only to be met by the blinding sunlight. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Draco. Get up now." The voice got louder as it neared him.  
  
"Go away." He muttered holding on tightly to the blanket he had thrown over himself as a shield from the sun. Living down in the dungeons at Hogwarts hadn't really acclimated him for sunlight to be pouring through his windows at such an early hour.  
  
"You have to get up. I have so much planned for us today." Draco finally registered that this voice belonged to Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing in my room!?" He shot up to a sitting position, his blonde hair was pushed in front of his eyes and what wasn't blocking his vision was sticking up in every direction. He pushed hair out of his eyes and rubbed them squinting in the light leaking through the blinds.  
  
"Classic." Hermione let out a laugh.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco looked at her through puffy eyes.  
  
"Nothing much, I never figured you as much of a morning person, but I didn't ever imagine you looking this ridiculous though." Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter.  
  
"Better to look only ridiculous in the morning rather then always." He threw her a nasty glare then began to rub sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Don't start. I'm in much to good of mood for even you to foul it up. Do you even know where we're going today?" She came over next to his bed and pulled the covers off him to force him out of bed.  
  
"No idea." He said lazily suddenly feeling a little cold from the absence of his warm sheets.  
  
"London Eye or as some know it, the Millennium circle. It over looks all of London and raises to an amazing 140 meters." Hermione could have gone on if a hand hadn't clasped over her mouth.  
  
"Save it." He slid out of be cradling his head in one palm rubbing at his scalp with his fingers.  
  
"That's making your hair worse. I just thought I would let you know." Hermione sat on his torn apart bed. He looked back at her sharply. "Get off of my bed." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Technically this is my bed." Hermione crossed her arms in defiance. "So I really don't have to get off of it if I don't want to."  
  
"Technically, I don't care." Draco leaned in the doorframe. "Where can I take a shower around this place?" He raised his arms above his head and yawned waiting for her reply. Hermione didn't answer right away, she had been a little pre-occupied watching him stretch. She blinked a few times trying to get the image out of her head. What was coming over her?  
  
"Do you not have a shower here?" Draco raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, I mean yes! It's the next-door over. Uh, I'll get you a towel." Hermione hopped off the bed and rushed past him, she was sure she was blushing. She grabbed a fluffy towel from the linen cabinet and shoved it to him. "I'll be downstairs, come down as soon as you can because we have to catch a bus to get to the Eye." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Alright." Draco nodded.  
  
"You know." Hermione turned back to him before going downstairs. "You're a horrid morning person." She laughed teasingly at him.  
  
"Funny Granger. Just funny." Draco clutched his towel and entered the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Father, Mother." Hermione sat at the table and opened a book to read more about London Eye.  
  
"You're extra happy this morning, what are you planning?" Mr. Granger eyed his daughter from across the table.  
  
"The London Eye Father! I've decided to take Draco there. I thought it would be a good way to show him all of London. We're supposed to learn about a Muggle historical sight and I figured rather then just go see one we can see over fifteen in one shot! I've already read up on the different places as well as the London Eye, of course." Hermione continued leafing through the book she was reading.  
  
"Then what are you doing now." Mr. Granger asked her as he slid her a plate of bacon handed to him by Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Draco is in the shower. So I'm just refreshing. Thank you." She began to eat the bacon that had been handed to her.  
  
"This is amazing." Hermione mumbled to herself after reading a few passages.  
  
"Father, did you know that passengers can see a total of twenty-five miles in each direction." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well that wonderful! But maybe you should save you facts for Draco, I have to get to work." Mr. Granger slid away from the table. "But you'll be sure to take me to the London Eye and tell me about it someday, won't you?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Father, but work? It's the weekend." Hermione's brow wrinkled.  
  
Mr. Granger shrugged at her. "Duty calls, and I got called in by it. Have a good day at the Eye, tell me about it when you get home." He waved. "Goodbye dear." He smiled at his wife who gave him a quick hug.  
  
Hermione sat reading for a while after her father had left. She would make little comments to herself when she found some good information. She was pretty engrossed in a book when her mothers voice interrupted her reading.  
  
"A few letters came for you this morning Hermione. They're in the living room if you wanted to see them." Mrs. Granger turned to look at her briefly.  
  
"From Harry and Ron?" Hermione's eyes lit up as she raced into the next room.  
  
"Whoa, watch it." Draco caught Hermione, she about bulled him over racing after the letters.  
  
"Draco." Hermione's head snapped up, his skin was warm from the shower he must have just gotten out of and his smell made her inhale deeply trying to soak up more of it. "Are you ready?" she regained her composure but completely forgot the letters waiting for her on the coffee table.  
  
"Yes. Is my hair to your liking now?" He huffed.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione beamed at him. "Do you want anything to eat before we go, my mom made bacon." Hermione was ready to fetch him some.  
  
"Have you got anymore of those biscuits?" He asked quickly. "I'll eat them on the go, I can tell you want to get to this Eyeball thing." Draco seemed to be developing a taste for the little disks of cracker.  
  
"London Eye and sure." She went into the kitchen and brought back an unopened package for him. "Lets get going. We'll have to walk to catch the bus but it's not really that far." She started for the door. "G'bye mother!" She yelled before exciting.  
  
"Your really excited about this aren't you?" Draco had to take extra long strides to keep up with her as she hurried down the street. She nodded. "Can't we slow down just a bit?" He struggled to open the biscuit package.  
  
"Oh yes." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk causing Draco to crash into her back. He hadn't been looking up because was to busy fiddling with the biscuits which were now scattered all over the snow. Draco closed his eyes and pursed his lips together as not to yell. 'She didn't do it purposely. She didn't do it purposely.' He repeated over and over in his mind.  
  
"Sorry Draco." She really did look it as she stooped down to collect the fallen wafers. "Here there's at least half left for you." She started to stand but was surprised when a strong hand helped her up to her feet. "T- thank you." She stuttered out. 'Maybe Draco is in a good mood today too.' She thought hopefully. He was being a lot kinder now then this morning when she had to wake him up. He shrugged at her and kept walking, a smile played on his lips as he walked faster to get a distance between himself and her.  
  
"Draco, wait up!" Hermione broke into a jog to catch him but got a face full of snow. She heard Draco's deep laugh fill the air around her.  
  
"Oh you!" She steamed as she whipped snow from her eyes then bent down to collect some snow to fire back at him Draco had taken off in a full sprint down the street. "Come back here!" Hermione was surprised at her own speed as she gained ground on Draco; apparently he was to when he caught a snowball in the back of the head.  
  
"HA!" Hermione let out triumphantly. "Don't ever turn your back on me." She pretended to flex her muscles at him. Draco was grinning from ear to ear. "That was a pretty pathetic throw Hermione, you didn't even knock me out." He adjusted the Slytherin scarf around his neck shaking snow out the back of it. Hermione noticed his face was much more handsome when he smiled. Usually she had always seen him grimacing when their paths had crossed at Hogwarts.  
  
"Knock you out? Is that how you want to play?" She scooped more snow up. Before she could stand up snow was dumped all over her back and she felt herself pushed to the ground and Draco's heavy from had pinned her down into the soft snow. She let a little giggle slip out.  
  
"Get up!" She tried to scream but her laughing was making it hard for her to speak. He kept her pinned down she looked up and met his gaze. A smile stretched across his lips again. "You know. You really aren't so bad." He licked his lips, which were drying out from the cold whether.  
  
"You aren't really either." She smiled back. He rolled off of her and stood dusting snow off of his pants and jacket, and slung the scarf back around his neck.  
  
Hermione was a little shocked at him. She could feel a deep blush prickling at the skin on her cheeks. They really burned through the cold snow on her face.  
  
"Need help up." He stood over her and offered a hand down to her. She reached up and took it feeling herself being pulled to her feet again. She was surprised when she didn't feel him let go.  
  
'What has come over him? He's so weird.' Hermione grinned to herself. She was honestly enjoying the feeling of his warm palm on hers. 'A few days ago he would have rather cut off his hand then hold the hand of a "Filthy Mudblood."' She thought silently. Draco was a different person when he was away from the pressures of Hogwarts and the other Slytherin students and more importantly his father's ever-watchful eye on him at school. It had to be all a part of Dumbledore's wondrous plan, the man had ceased to amaze her with each new thing he shared or came up with for his students. He truly was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had seen if he could turn a hateful Malfoy into someone friendly and warm to anyone, especially someone like Hermione who had all the makings of any true Malfoy enemy: Brains, natural talent and Muggle parents.  
  
"Are we almost there?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Just one more block." She fastened her pace a little pulling Draco along.  
  
The bus stop was now in view. Passengers from around the community were waiting to board outside all bundled up. Hermione and Draco joined the line to get seats to take them into the heart of London. Hermione could tell Draco was feeling a little uncomfortable around the pack of Muggles. A young girl bumped into the back of Draco sending him stumbling a few steps forward.  
  
'Oh no.' Hermione shut her eyes waiting for the worst. 'Don't do anything stupid, Draco.' She thought silently hoping it would get to him somehow.  
  
Draco turned quickly and looked down on the little girl with a hateful glare, she looked up at him a little teary-eyed. "Sorry." She said in her tiny voice. His gaze must have been really frightening because after that she burst into tears. Draco's eyes softened a little when he watched the girl run into the supportive arms of her mother who sent him an equally hateful stare. Draco looked away holding his head a little higher in the air then normal. "Worthless Muggles."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she was sure she saw him reach for his wand. "Lets get on." She quickly paid as they boarded the bus. Draco stood outside of the open doors a little apprehensive. His eyes shifted back and forth nervously before he took a giant step onto the fist platform to board the bus. Realizing it was okay he fallowed Hermione who had found a seat towards the back of the bus. It was much warmer on board and Draco began shedding layers before he sat down, he was feeling a little more comfortable, and at least no one could really bump into him if he was seated.  
  
"What happened back there? I was sure you were going to blast the little girl with some sort of curse for bumping into you." Hermione looked at him sideways.  
  
"I do have some self control you know." He leaned back into his seat and decided that a change of subject was in order. "So tell me about this eye. It's not a real eye is it? That would be wicked!" He placed his discarded jacket and scarf in his lap.  
  
"No. Gross." Hermione stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose she relaxed a little, she could tell he was too.  
  
"Then why would they call it an eye? Why would you call it an eye if it had nothing to do with an eye at all? Stupid Muggles. They should all-" He stopped when he saw Hermione roll her eyes at him.  
  
"Okay fine. Then answer my question, why London Eye?" He jumped a little as the engine of the bus roared to life and they began to roll down the street ways.  
  
"The London Eye is a giant observation wheel. It was the focal point of the Nations celebration of the new century. It's the biggest one there is and we get to ride it. It's a really famous landmark now in London. I suppose they call it the eye because you can see all of London from one of its capsules. The higher we go the more will be able to see! I figured that If we got on this we could see more then one historical site and in a short amount of time. I read up on most of them so I can tell you about the different buildings when we're up there." Hermione fidgeted in her seat in anticipation.  
  
"Anything else?" Draco laughed a little, she must have read a book cover to cover to find out all this information and it left him wondering just how much sleep she had actually gotten last night.  
  
"Actually yes. But I figured I would save it for when we actually arrived at the Eye. Doesn't that sound good to you?" Hermione let out a little yawn.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's voice caught her just as she was dozing off.  
  
"Hum?" She mumbled.  
  
"Exactly how long will we be on this thing." He was referring to the bus trip.  
  
"I'm guessing about an hour." She closed her eyes again.  
  
"Wonderful." He said sarcastically, he was suddenly feeling claustrophobic and a little agitated by the amount of people surrounding him. "Are you going to sleep?" He turned to Hermione.  
  
"Is that okay?" she looked up over at him opening her eyes once more. He shrugged a little and found her hand once more intertwined with his. Hermione smiled, content with herself as she held tightly to his hand. He really wasn't so bad after all. She could tell he was trying to deal with all this the best he could. The idea of not killing a muggle on spot or at least hurting them in some way was pretty new to him after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Draco shook her awake gently; it was his turn to pull her out of a peaceful sleep like she had done to him that morning. "Hermione, I think were here." She slowly opened her eyes to stare into his deep grey ones. "Everyone is getting off." He told her.  
  
"We're here!" She sat up and turned to look out the window. She saw the massive ring towering above everything in London. "That's it Draco. That's the Eye." She pointed, not that he could miss it or anything like that.  
  
"We ride on that." Draco said with disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Yes! Get out of my way I want off." She began pushing at him to get out of his seat so that she could too. Draco practically fell out of his seat as she pushed on his back he stood in the aisle and put back on his winter clothing Hermione decided to worry about getting bundled up later she had already tore off the bus and was waiting for Draco to make his way out.  
  
"Hurry up." She hissed at him, he seemed to be walking slowly to push her buttons (which he was doing a good job of.)  
  
"Hermione I don't think its going anywhere." Draco walked at a steady pace towards the great wheel. "Just take it easy, take it all in you know? You don't want to rush this. It seems so important to you and if you rush straight to it you might miss something." He smiled at her and looked up at the huge wheel. It seemed like it went on forever into the morning sky hundreds of steal cables held the rotating circle in place, it must have weighed a ton. There were cars evenly spaced out on the outside of the wheel all glass. He could make out tiny spots moving back in forth on the inside they looked like little fish swimming in tiny tanks. It was more like a giant bicyclical wheel than anything else. It really made Draco feel small standing next to something of such grandeur. He imagined it would look even more spectacular at night all lit up. There was nothing like this anywhere else in the world to compare to it.  
  
"I guess you're right." She took in a deep breath and took in her surroundings at the same time. Today was a perfect day for riding the eye, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the London sky was a bright blue. They would be able to see for miles. They were walking riverside the trees were all giving off a heavenly sent of pine and they glittered with frost and snow. The area around them was really beautiful. She was now thankful for Draco's slowness. Holiday decorations littered lampposts and some of the tall firs were lit up in colorful lights. She watched as an anxious child pulled his mother towards the eye she laughed a little realizing that she and Draco must have looked ridiculous with her pulling him along like that. There were enchanting ice sculptures lining the walkway leading to the eye. The snow and ice would make this an amazing experience.  
  
"So you don't have any interesting facts? You were loaded with them this morning." Draco asked her suddenly.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "I have plenty. The London eye is the world's highest observation wheel. We'll be up there for thirty minutes and going 140 meters up this river that we are walking next to is the Thames river, the eye, as you can see is right on it. Spectacular isn't it? I called last night and got us a private capsule, it was a bit more expensive but I thought it would be easier for us to study the historical sites without any other people mucking it up." In truth Hermione was expecting the worst from Draco. She thought that if he had to be surrounded by muggles he might go off on them and she didn't really want him bouncing curses off the walls of the capsule at anything that moved. Imagine explaining that to Dumbledore, or Fudge even.  
  
Draco had raised an eyebrow at Hermione when she mentioned that they would have a private viewing. "It's pretty big." He craned his neck to look at the top of the wheel. "Not bad for a muggle contraption, imagine they had to make this without magic, what a pain." Draco shook his head.  
  
"You would be surprised what some people can do without magic, Draco. They aren't all heathens you know. There just like us." Draco flinched a little when Hermione spoke of muggles on the same level as himself. Pure blood would always pump though his veins, not all of his thoughts could be altered. "Just wait until were up there. They'll really amaze you, I know they will." Draco had a look of doubt.  
  
They walked up to the Private capsule check-in. It was a lot nicer than having to wait in line to board the grand wheel. They were escorted to their capsule the man taking them gave Draco a wink, which utterly confused him. "Have a wonderful flight." He said to them both before locking them securely into the glass room. Hermione walked up to one of the huge glass windows and pressed herself against it.  
  
"Ready for your lesson in Muggle history, Draco?" Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice, I'm locked in here aren't I?" He joined her by the window but sat in one of the cushioned seats.  
  
"This will be so fun. We should be able to see Windsor Castle because it's such a clear day. She wavered a little as the eye began to lurch forward taking them high into the sky. Hermione's heart was beating hard against her chest as they rose higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"This all started with an story of determination, do you want to hear it?" Hermione looked over at Draco who was now mimicking her pressing his hands against the glass panes too. "Sure." He didn't take his eyes off of London's skyline.  
  
"A husband and Wife came up with the idea and entered a competition to design something that London could remember the millennium by. At first no one thought they could really make the Eye but then everyone who heard about their idea was excited about this new way to see one of the most well known cities in the world. The people pulled together to make it happen. Five countries were involved in making this observation wheel. Its one of the most popular attractions in the world. Even though odds were against the couple and the whole idea of the wheel but now its such a great success because the couple never gave up on their dream to see it built." Hermione remained silent for a while. "I read it in a book of top things to visit in London." Draco nodded at her.  
  
"What is that?" Draco pointed to a tall tower strait across from them.  
  
"That's the BT tower. It's 543 feet tall and its Britain's highest building next to the Nat West Tower." After Hermione spoke Draco nodded his head again to show his understanding. He couldn't stop starring out the giant windows.  
  
"And you mean to tell me that all this was made by Muggles. Just Muggles and their hands?" Draco brow wrinkled.  
  
"Yes. How else would they do it?" Hermione scooted closer to Draco spotting a new place to tell him about. "See that over there towards the South, the really big cream building? It kind of looks like Hogwarts in a strange sort of way? Its got the two big towers, see them? That is the British Parliament, or some call it the House of the Parliament, It was built for Edward the Confessor but after a fire they decided to move the royal residence and make it become the seat of two houses or parliament. It's also known as the Westminster Palace. There are two houses, the House of Commons and the House of Lords. The queen comes here in November to open it and deliver the an opening speech." Hermione was just bubbling with information like always.  
  
"Mad. Absolutely mad." Draco couldn't grasp the fact that all of these amazing things had been made without any use of magic whatsoever.  
  
Hermione began to tell him about the Westminster bridge but Draco had heard enough of Hermione's facts and in fact he had already blocked out what she had been saying and was really just listening to the steady rhythm of her voice. He managed to tear his eyes away from the panoramic view in front of her and turned to Hermione who was gazing softly out the window.  
  
'She's not so bad.' He smiled to himself. 'Not bad at all.'  
  
Draco wasn't really sure what was coming over him. He reached a hand out to her and brushed it down her cheek, he was surprised when she didn't pull away. "Hermione?" He breathed out. She looked right into his grey eyes with her caramel chocolate ones Draco next found himself pulling her towards his own body and enveloped her into a tight hug pressing his lips fully against hers. Hermione was a little surprised but that feeling was quickly replaced with happiness. She leaned into him taking every thing in about him wrapping her arms about his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her waist pulling her closer to him to the point where she found herself in his lap. Their lips released, Hermione blushed and Draco smiled that sexy grin Hermione had found herself begging to notice plastered on his face more and more. He leaned in and tasted her lips once more. "You know. You were right. I am amazed."  
  
Aw. There you get a lesson on things and London and little fluff while you're at it! Please read and review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Takanori TakaEnna@MSN.com 


	6. Snakes and Griffins

Winter Wonderland Chapter Six: Snakes and Griffins  
  
I really need to start writing chapters where I don't have to do any research (blah!) this time I went: http://www.caferouge.co.uk/ right there! But the site didn't help much. I'm not sure if it's far from the eye. For the sake of the story let us hope it's in walking distance and in America Cafés sell grinder and French dips (both sandwiches) So I hope they also sell them in the UK at cafes too.  
  
Also, I just realized that you had to be a member or signed in to review this story! I didn't even know! So I changed that, if you haven't had a chance to and you wanted to review back then please feel free to now and I'm really sorry that option was not open to you before. Sorry this chapter took forever and a day! This story might start to get a little racy.like in the next chapter nothing to lemon-flavored though. LOL just take note of the rating for the next chapter I guess.  
  
To those who Reviewed (I love you all!): (Note: Next chapter I'm going to move these to the bottom.)  
  
Lancer: Thank you for the tips, if I have any more slip-ups just let me know! I really have no way of knowing, you know? Thanks for the review  
  
Molly-chan (and co?!): Yes! Go Draco; Hermione gets to have a little fun and "go Hermione-ness" at the end of this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Acnea: I know you said to write more quickly and I swear the chapter after this will come a lot faster, this one came very slowly (I had a ton of test this week.) Thanks for the review.  
  
Paper Star: Draco, biscuits & bondage KAHAHAHA!! I had really wanted to go that way with this story but I don't think we're all ready but I have the next chapter all planed in my head its going to be called "Twas the night" and you can only imagine what's going to happen. My ratings going to go up I'm sure. Thank you for your review!  
  
Lil-Spitfire: Go and tell me all about it! I want to go so badly!! I'm crying over here! Lol. Thank you for the review!  
  
WormmonABC: What took me so long? To have them kiss you mean? I didn't want to rush It I guess, but now they have kissed and a whole new world has opened up for me, thank god I can write more freely now. Thanks for the review and mail.  
  
Steff: Yes, Evil Draco is very sexy. I love the bad boys!! Thanks for the review.  
  
Telemoo37: MOO! I hope I get to go there to it looks and sounds so cool fwee! Thanks for the review!  
  
Book-Lover-210: Lol, I don't know what to say! Le agree ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
No Name: I'm glad you do, I do to! Thanks for the review.  
  
S-Star: Did I really? I'm amazed at myself. LOL I thought I would be way off. (I know I got some things wrong but hey! ^^ Anyway, thank you for the review!  
  
Draco Lover: A lot of people are glad they kissed, I'm glad they are to because now I get to have fun writing for them. Thanks for the review  
  
Kai Shikaido: KAI! Thank you for the wonderful complements! I try my hardest. Sorry this chapter took so long, poo. I really wanted to get it out faster and I could have but I was having trouble with a few parts, I wanted to keep going but I had to break it off for reasons that really aren't still clear to me.but the next chapters going to be fun. Mwahaha. Thanks for the review!  
  
Risquer: I rock! Whoot. Lol, Thank you for the review I'm so sorry this chapter took forever!  
  
PheonixDreamer (I lover your name): Yeah, it's better to not rush two people who normally hate each other into a love fest lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Couch-Potato: I think so too! What an odd couple but its defiantly my favorite! I love Draco's hair. (that was random) he he. Thanks for the review!  
  
Loves-kiss: More is here and soon will be the next. (Get it?) Anyway. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
Lightningfire: I'm glad you like my story I wish everyone did. LOL thank you for the review.  
  
Pudmuffin: The next chapter will be out much sooner then this one trust me and I'm going to try and get as much up before the end of this week before I leave for the winter week. But LOTR comes out next week.hum I know I'm seeing it twice already. Oh well I'll find time to write! Thanks for the review!  
  
Broken-Hermione: I want him to! No freakin' fair!! You should go to the Eye, I would love to but there is an ocean between it and Me. LOL Thanks for the review!  
  
Individualists: My break is starting soon to lol I feel your happiness! ^^ Thanks for the review. (?)  
  
Sammie: He, I'm trying not to make it to mushy but thank you for your review!  
  
DiOsA4u: WEE! Thank you again for your little nudge in the right direction, the next chapter after this is going to be so much fun for me kee-hee. I think I'll start writing it now! Thank you always for your great reviews!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Snakes and Griffins  
  
Hermione stayed in Draco's arms looking out at the vast skyline of London. Suddenly lessons of muggle History didn't seem so important anymore, she felt him shift underneath her and then the weight of his chin was on her shoulder. Hermione licked her lips yearning to taste him again.  
  
"Draco?" She turned her head slightly to see his face. He looked the most content he had thought the course of his stay with the Granger family.  
  
"You want to know why I kissed you, don't you?" He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Well yes." She said with a little hesitancy in her voice. All she really wanted was another magical kiss 'But how exactly does one go about asking for something like that without making a complete idiot of ones self.' Hermione thought biting her lip.  
  
As if sensing what Hermione had wanted most of all at that moment he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hermione quickly turned her head catching his lips with hers instead, Draco, however, did not protest but depend the kiss. Hermione could feel the hunger inside her growing deeper as they became more and more engrossed in one another. She reached up and plunged her fingers into his silvery hair twisting her fingers in and out of the locks upon his head. Draco was tracing her fingers up and down her sides tickling her ever so slightly sending chills up and down her back. Draco's kisses became a little more demanding as he pulled Hermione tightly to his body she complied matching everyone of his movements. Each needing air they pulled back slowly their lips slowly parting.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Draco leaned his forehead to hers.  
  
"I-I did not." Hermione was blushing profusely as she stuttered her words out, it hadn't been her first kiss but it had certainly been her most heated one and with all people Draco Malfoy was the person she shared this with.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." Draco grinned cheekily. "What are your little friends going to say? Kissing the enemy granger? Tisk. Tisk." Draco shook his head as if he disapproved of her actions.  
  
"Well you are too, what would your friends say? And you father?" She looked up into his steal eyes.  
  
"Good point. But how are they to find out?" Draco shrugged his shoulders in a manner that suggested he really didn't care what anyone thought. He smiled slightly at her noticing her red cheeks.  
  
"You know." She built up some confidence. "You are much more handsome when you smile instead of walking around with this awful look on your face like your smelling something rotten." She picked up the end of his scarf and began to fiddle with the fringe on the end braiding strands of it intertwined with her Gryffindor gold and scarlet one.  
  
"You are a lot gentler then I ever thought you would be. I always imagined you like some kind of vampire or something. I mean not that I thought about kissing you before or anything." Hermione quickly looked down. Draco looked at her strangely. "I mean, well what I mean to say is that I always used to think: I pity the fool who has to ever kiss Draco Malfoy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"That makes you the fool then, doesn't it?" Draco leaned against the glass wall.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I don't feel foolish though." She paused in thought. "This is really weird." She grabbed his hand.  
  
"You're babbling." He couldn't help but laugh at her.  
  
"I am not! I'm just speaking my mind." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. Draco grinned at her.  
  
"I like your mouth better on mine then it babbling on and on about it being on mine." He leaned forward to take another kiss form her when the Eye stopped sending him forwards faster then he had expected. He held Hermione tight against the wall with his body on hers; his arms supported his weight so he wouldn't crush her to death. Hermione looked up into his eyes with surprise in her own.  
  
"They must be letting passengers on and off" Hermione knew she was bright as the red on her sweater she had picked out to wear for the day.  
  
"Good, that gives us more time." Draco dropped a hand down to her waist and pulled her body tight against his own and he bent down and gently began to suck on her collar bone, Hermione let out a small moan.  
  
"Draco." She had actually wanted him to stop for a moment but he took this as an encouragement for him to keep going. He traced kisses up her neck getting closer and closer to her quivering lips.  
  
"Your flight aboard the London Eye is coming to an end please prepare for unloading, we hope you have had a wonderful experience, thank you from all of us and have a safe and happy holiday." Draco pulled away quickly and looked around the tiny cabin.  
  
"Who said that?!" His eyes roved the cabin looking for a sign of anyone who had been spying on them.  
  
"That was the intercom, Draco." Hermione pointed to a speaker in the ceiling above their heads, she was thankful for the interruption, had Draco continued with what he was doing there was no telling what it would lead to and they would have to get off of the eye sooner or later. Hermione closed her eyes. She really liked the feeling of being in Draco's arms and having him hold her like that. It made her feel like she held something special that no one else could really touch, she had somehow broken down that cold barrier that he had built up around himself. 'This is all so strange.' She though. Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Draco who was now staring up at the ceiling talking to himself in wonderment about the madness of muggles.  
  
The Eye stopped again and the doors to their cabin were slid open, the same man who had escorted them onto the eye was the one letting them off. He eyed Hermione who was blushing profusely.  
  
"Go get 'um mate." He patted Draco's back as he exited the capsule. Draco quickly reached up and grabbed his wrist and twisted it a little. The man's happy face twisted into one of confusion and fear.  
  
"Don't touch me you filthy muggle or you'll soon find you'll have to worry about one last hand." He growled out in a low voice then pushed him roughly to the ground. Hermione stared mortified.  
  
"Hermione." Draco called for her to fallow him as her brushed past her. Hermione mouthed a sorry to the man Draco had assaulted, he was being helped up to his feet by a few fellow employees who stared with astonishment after Draco.  
  
"May I ask what exactly has gotten into you?" Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and hauled him to a stop. "You're acting very odd." She looked at him with a question in her eyes.  
  
"Just because I've decided I want to be nice to a mudblood doesn't mean that I'm going to tolerate muggles putting there nasty hands all over me." Draco brushed hair out of his eyes that had fallen in his furry. Hermione's eyes teared up. Draco started to walk the same path that had taken them into the eye. He turned and looked at her with frustration in his eyes, There was a considerable gap between them and despite the area being a little crowded the air around them fell silent. Hermione's stomach was churning and she could feel hot tears spilling down her cheeks, Her shoulders slumped forward and her breath began to come out in small gasping sobs.  
  
Draco's eyes lost their furry and his balled up fist relaxed at his sides, his posture slumped to mimic Hermione's and he let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me?" He asked out loud and looked intently at the snow as if the whiteness held some sort of answer. He had so many things inside of him to sort out. He had told and promised himself that he wouldn't let his father get to him but a fear of the man still lived inside of him, it wasn't just one of those things you could brush off with out another thought to it. Muggles seemed to be bringing out the worst in Draco lately but Hermione, whom he used to look at as worse then the muggles themselves, could bring out his best. He tired to get himself to believe that muggles weren't so bad but it had been mashed into his brain that muggles were the scum of the earth and no one had ever dared to utter opposite of this in fear of Lucius Malfoy's power and wrath.  
  
"Hermione." Draco reached up and rubbed his temples. He trudged back to her and stood directly in front of her. Hermione bent her head down further the breeze caught her hair and tangled it in front of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me. Hermione I know this is going to sound typical and like I'm just trying to make some excuse for myself but really, you need to understand that I'm not used to this. Muggles all around, bumping into me like its nothing treating me like I'm one of them."  
  
"Draco you are one of them." Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"How can you say that?" Draco scoffed at her his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes spelt out anger. How dare she make such a bold statement?  
  
"Draco, what are you?" Hermione dismissed his question by asking her own, her voice was stronger now and a feeling of confidence washed over her.  
  
"What am I, what are you getting at? I'm a Malfoy. I'm descendant of one of the oldest wizard families known to the race. I'm sure you've read about it in one of your little books of history." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Draco, look past that. Muggles don't know that you're a wizard. They don't even know that wizards exist. That's the way we want it, right? Our very own secret society that we keep the 'unworthy' out of." Hermione's tears were drying on her face now. "All they see is that you're just another human being." Hermione looked up at him. "And that's all you really are, you and me too, we just have a special gift, that's just how you have to think of it."  
  
Draco's face relaxed and his mouth gapped open a little, he had never thought about it that way.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I know that you know I'm right. Be good Draco." Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Well now that, that's all over and done with do you want to co home or spend the day here in London?" Hermione took a step back from him.  
  
"I really don't want to get back on that bus. Not until I'm in the right mind to sleep that is. I would like it to go by faster and if I sleep I know it will." Draco adjusted his coat on his shoulders deciding to let everything that just happened go. He seemed to be turning from Jeckle to Hyde constantly.  
  
"Great!" Hermione was hoping he would want to say, she hadn't had a decent trip into London for quite some time.  
  
"I'm sort of hungry, is it possible for us to stop for a bite?" Draco held his hand out for her to grab She took it in hers feeling a lot better than she had a little while before. She was sure that Draco could control himself and she was convinced he had him seeing things in a new light. "There is this wonderful little café, my father would take me there, its called Café Rouge, and we would always share a Dip." Hermione smiled softly at the childhood memory.  
  
"The only thing my father and I shared.well never mind that you might start to cry again if I tell you." Draco looked over at her raising his eyebrows quickly and smirked.  
  
"I was not crying." Hermione said, not wanting to admit that she had been emotionally distraught over Draco and the way he had been flipping back and forth with his emotions and views on her world.  
  
"I saw you." Hermione only rolled her eyes in reaction to his comment. "See you were crying." He jabbed a finger into her side.  
  
"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, however, if I had been, which I'm not saying I was, it was only because I care about you." Hermione stuck her nose a little in the air.  
  
"Care about me?" Draco said an air of pleasure in his voice. "The Granger, cares about me?" He was humoring her now.  
  
"I do. And because I do I have decided to teach you a bit of manners." Hermione turned the corner at a busy street heading for the Café she had spoken so fondly of.  
  
"Teach me manners? My manners are exceptional what could you possible teach me about manners what a load of rubbish. Manners." Draco narrowed his eyes a bit at the thought.  
  
"We must have different ideas about what manners are, because if stomping on a man who helps you out of a room is the way Malfoy's were taught their manners then we have quite a bit of changing to do, that is, if you don't want to get thrown in the can or have some serious trouble fallowing you and I don't mean only from the magical side of the world but the muggle world as well. We can start at lunch." Hermione smiled brightly, another lesson to be taught. Funny how her lessons always seemed to lead to kisses though.  
  
"How about I teach you manners?" Draco fastened his pace to keep up with Hermione who was taking bigger strides now seeing the Café Rouge neon lights ahead of her. "Again may I remind you that the café is going nowhere fast and we really don't have to be in a rush?" He pulled back on her hand slowing her down.  
  
"Right." She smiled back at him a ting of a blush stained across her cheeks. "But you aren't teaching me any manners you have none to teach." Hermione waited in front of the door they had finally reached to the café. "Lesson one, any gentleman knows to open the door for a lady." Hermione waved her had at the door.  
  
"I was going to do that but you distracted me." Draco heaved open the door and let her walk in before him. The found an open seat out on the patio and Draco sat, Hermione rolled her eyes when he did this. "Lesson two, any gentleman knows that he should always offer a lady her seat before he takes his own." Draco breathed out heavily and stood to pull her chair out for her, she took her seat and then nodded to him.  
  
"You know you're getting really annoying." He leaned forward on the steal table before them.  
  
"A gentleman never leans on a table, especially with his elbows." Hermione held up a finger as she explained yet another rule to him.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said flatly shaking his head.  
  
"Here come our waiter, remember a gentleman always orders for a lady, we're sharing a dip. He also always lets her choose the meal." Hermione ignored him giving him more tips.  
  
"Good afternoon, ma'ma, sir." The waitress nodded politely to them both. "How has your day been so far today?"  
  
"Absolutely fabulous." Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"Just wonderful." Draco said dully.  
  
"It is an amazing day, isn't it?" She looked up to the sky. "Right than, what will you two be having today?" She looked over at Draco. Hermione smiled and waited for him to order. "Manners." She mouthed to him.  
  
'I'll show her. Manners and conversation she wants, then that's what she'll get. F it all Granger." He huffed to himself then turned to the waitress and with the same enthusiasm she had shown the couple when she first walked up to the table Draco smiled and began his version of Hermione's manners. "It is a very nice day isn't it? My girl has been ranting on about this café of yours since we stepped foot and London. Is it really all that good?" He quickly glared over at Hermione who had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Yes all of its good!" Her round face smiled down on her.  
  
"And I bet you've tried everything on the menu." Draco mumbled looking down. He than looked back up with a wide smile. "We're only here for the French dip, really." He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll be sharing it of course." He reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. A look of question was in her eyes.  
  
"It'll be right up!" She took off towards the kitchen area.  
  
"Are you ill?" Hermione looked wide-eyed at him.  
  
"You told me to be nice, mouthing manners and all at me. That was pretty rude if you want my take on it, she was liable to think you were making cracks to me about her size which I must say is rather large." Draco laughed and gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione hissed. Draco only winked at her making her blush even more. "You do have to admit I'm right." He tried egging her on.  
  
"Draco I am not going to form an opinion on someone based on their size." Hermione leaned across the table closer to him so she wouldn't have to raise her voice.  
  
"It's only in fun Granger, take that boy over there. Kind of reminds me of Potter if you ask me." He pointed to a rather tall and skinny boy standing on the corner of the street near the café. "Is it going to kill him to say that I've seen dog bones with more meat on them than that?" Hermione let a little laugh escape. "See." Draco leaned forward shortening the gap between their faces. "You think it's funny and its really at no ones expense." He licked his lips.  
  
"How did this go from a manners lesson to how to make cracks about someone without them knowing it?" Hermione noticed Draco eyeballing her and leaned back.  
  
"I have perfect manners, I already told you so the conversation topic just changed from that, I felt like laughing." Draco took a drink from the water glass in front of him. "I'm starving." He held his stomach while it gurgled beneath his hands.  
  
"French dips don't take that long to make she should be along any minute with it." Hermione looked over her shoulder to the kitchen doors waiting for her to come out with a tray.  
  
"What are we doing after this? I should buy my mother something, she might just be crushed if I don't think of her while I'm off on holiday and dad just might have my head if I don't send something soon. He's not to hot on the idea of me being here in the first place." Draco's eyes lit up for a second. "Ah, here comes our plump friend, I hope she saves some of the dip for us." The waitress was bumbling her way towards the table. Hermione shook her head and looked down trying to hide the laugh she wanted to let out.  
  
"Isn't that funny." Draco said to Hermione then stood from the table. "Here, I'll help you there, my friend here doesn't think that I have very good manners, maybe if I help you she'll change her mind." Draco took the try from the waitress and held it for her.  
  
"Well I must say nothing like this has ever happened, how kind of you. I always seem to have trouble balancing these things." The waitress smiled at him as she set things on the table. Draco was attracting quite a bit of attention to himself. "There you are, that's the last of it." Draco handed her back the now empty tray. "Have a lovely day." He took his seat and laughed at Hermione who was hiding her face in the palms of her hands. "Enough manners for you? After all a true gentleman would never sit while a lady struggles with serving ones food, would he?" Draco took a half of the sandwich and began to eat.  
  
"I love you sometimes, you know?" Hermione looked up at him her face was bright red from embarrassment during Draco's antics.  
  
"Love me? Do you really?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come off it. You know what I meant." Hermione kicked him under the table. 'Very smooth," she told herself. She hadn't really realized what she had said and she wasn't sure that she loved Draco but she felt that she had feelings for him that were beginning to form. She hadn't wanted them to happen but it was like a snowball effect now that he wasn't so tense. She loved the little cracks he was making and the funny little quirks about him that were beginning to come out in the open. Draco was defiantly a special person who had a lot going for him if you could get under his skin and past that rough exterior. Hermione was grateful she had finally managed to do that.  
  
"Do you think that if we go to one of those, what do you call them?" Draco paused in though. "Oh, shopping malls. Do you think that that would count for any of the things on our list?" Draco wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"Maybe." Hermione smiled and took a bite of the dip. Draco had finished his half found himself staring at her like he had done before on many occasions. Hermione was really different outside of the walls of Hogwarts and away from the protective eyes of both Potter and Weasley. Draco could now see why they both enjoyed her company so much but Draco noticed one other thing that he never had thought about before, Hermione was really beautiful. Despite the ball of fluff on her head she had really grown up and it showed, he hair wasn't really that bad either, she had managed to tame it a little. Draco had found himself most admiring her lips, which were quickly becoming his favorite part of her.  
  
"You know, you're beautiful Hermione." Draco said absentmindedly. Hermione looked at him, her jaw dropped a little but she quickly closed it realizing she was still in the middle of chewing.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione was sure she felt her heart skip a beat. Draco nodded then half stood in his chair and reached over to take a kiss from her lips. It was a sweet gentle one just like their first one had been. "You've changed, or maybe it's just the way I'm looking at you now without the stress of school and the politics of friends saying who belongs with who and who is allowed to speak to whom." Draco rested a cheek on his fist. "Snakes and Griffins don't get along to well you know. Not that I care." Draco smiled.  
  
"For once I'm glad you don't care about something." Hermione took the last bite of dip. "All ready?" She stood from the table leaving the money for the bill under a water glass.  
  
"Ready." Draco reached for her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas you know." Hermione looked up, the snow had begun to fall again over the city giving it an even more festive feel.  
  
"Of course I know. What do you want? I guess I should get you something shouldn't I?" Draco brushed a few flakes off of the top of her head of hair.  
  
"You don't have to Draco, just you being kind to me is really enough, just keep it up and be nice to my parents will you?" Hermione hugged him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her in response. "I got cold." She snuggled into him more.  
  
"Oh is that all?" Draco tightened his grip around her. "You really should have worn more, it's freezing out here." He kissed her forehead; her skin was warm on his lips. "You feel warm to me though, for someone who is complaining of being so cold."  
  
"Well I'm not." She shoved her hands into his pants pockets from around the back. "My hands are really cold." She bent her head down and rested it on his shoulder smiling to herself, almost laughing, she could feel the heat of a blush coming off of Draco's cheeks from what she had just done.  
  
"We-well, w-warmer now?" Draco coughed a little and stumbled over his own words, he sounded as bad as Professor Quirll.  
  
"A bit. I'm ready now." She was feeling a little playful and it really did feel good to have Draco on the other side of things being embarrassed rather then her. She gave him a little squeeze to the rear before sliding her hands out of his pockets and continuing down the walkway.  
  
Draco reached up and felt his own cheeks they burned under his fingers. "Did that just happen?" He asked himself and stared after Hermione wide eyed, she looked back at him with a devious smile on her face. "Dear lord." He swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed back his hair. "That really did just happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Twas the Night. MWAHAHAHA! 


	7. T'was the night

Winter Wonderland: Chapter Seven: T'was the night Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year.  
  
"Thank Yous!" to those of you who reviewed are at the bottom of this chapter. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I was gone on vacation to Las Vegas for the majority of my winter break. Anyway, I'm happy now to say that I have a beta-reader. (I never knew what that was lol.) She's been a great big whopping help, Thanks!! Anyway, I hope you all had a really good Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate.) Hehe. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Hermione was pretty please with herself. The look on Draco's face was priceless. He was even stuttering. Hermione laughed a little as she turned to look back at him again.  
  
"Come on Draco, you're getting left behind." Her pace slowed so he could catch up with her. She felt him grab her hand when he was close enough to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" She looked over her shoulder at him. His cheeks still burned red. She decided she would have a little fun with him.  
  
"Oh, if I only had a camera to capture you in this moment." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What? Why?" Draco reached up and covered his blazing cheeks.  
  
"Well, it isn't every day that you find a Malfoy in this condition, red cheeks and all-"  
  
"What sort of condition?" He interrupted her.  
  
"I have no condition that I'm in. I'm fine! You're the one with the condition, making up these ludicrous things about me being embarrassed."  
  
Draco scowled trying to hide his rosy cheeks and shocked look. Hermione had blocked him out. She had stopped walking trying to get her bearings.  
  
"Do you really want to shop? Why don't you just write to your mother or something like that? Besides I don't think your father would approve of you buying her anything from the Muggle world. Right?"  
  
Hermione was not sure where a shopping centre was or would be and she hated to admit that she had overlooked that in her research of London, especially to Draco who would, no question, rub that in.  
  
"I guess you're right, Father might think I'm growing a soft spot for those idiotic muggles.  
  
Draco looked up into the sky. He'd give anything to be on a broomstick, soaring through the clouds. He'd even be willing to let Hermione share the ride with him. He was really starting to miss his magic, it made life so much easier. Hermione was thankful that he decided he didn't want to go shopping anymore. For one, because of the holidays it would be packed and any Muggle that had come into Draco's path without him letting them cross it had ended up crying or on the floor. And the second reason was she didn't know where to go, so it was just as well that they did not go at all. It would be pointless to go chasing around all of London just for a gift that would most likely be scoffed upon.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Draco's mind finally came out of the clouds and back to earth. The Magical world would have to wait for him. (Or he for it.)  
  
"Well let's just walk and sight-see, there's not much more we can do that that." Hermione suggested quickly before he decided he wanted to go to a shopping centre regardless of whether or not he would be buying anything.  
  
"I can think of other things we can do." Draco said slyly a suggestive look sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Draco." Hermione's warning voice brushed the grin off of his face. "Okay fine, then why don't we go to Diagon Alley?" Draco's eyes lit up at his own brilliant suggestion and the thought of something familiar, something magical.  
  
"As fun as that sounds we can't, you know that." Hermione sighed. It was a very good idea but not one that was allowed within the rules and they had broken enough rules already. She wished that they could go though. She still needed to buy Harry and Ron some Christmas gifts most likely of the Quidditch sort. (But she was sure that they both had everything you could possibly own between their two collections.)  
  
"That damn Muggle rule again, huh?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "This is the most stupid thing I've ever had to be a part of. Bloody old Dumbledore, him and his stupid ideas! My father was right about him."  
  
Draco kicked at the snow.  
  
"Don't say those things about Dumbledore! He's a great wizard, the very best!" Hermione quickly scolded.  
  
"And besides, if all this hadn't happened you and I would still be at each other throats hating each others every living moment. It's really not so bad when you think of it that way." Hermione tried to get him to see the good in things.  
  
"I guess." He was still going to take some convincing. "I hardly think that."  
  
"I know you liked the London Eye." She began to list of the things they had done that day.  
  
"The end part." Draco piped, in a new mood. Hermione then felt his warm lips brush across her cheek. She rolled her eyes at him. "You also ate your dip faster than anyone I've ever met. I know you enjoyed that lunch."  
  
"I didn't enjoy it that much!" He protested.  
  
"Fine then, you didn't." She really did not feel like being strung along on a picked fight with him at that moment.  
  
They had been walking a while now and Hermione's feet were aching. She swore that she could feel the dull beat of her heart in the soles of her shoes. Draco had noticed her normally fast pace was beginning to slowly decrease with each step forward.  
  
"Here, let's stop for a bit." Hermione looked up with gratefully when he said this.  
  
"My feet are killing me." She leaned up against him and wriggled her toes in her shoes hoping it would bring some relief. If it hadn't of been so cold she would have just taken them off for a little while but the icy winter wind was already biting at her. Draco wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"It's very pretty out here." Hermione commented trying to take her mind off of her feet. Draco only let out a small noise of agreement.  
  
"What time is it?" Draco asked. Hermione looked down at her watch.  
  
"It's already four." She answered him.  
  
"Is it really?" Draco had not realized how late it had actually been.  
  
"Well, if you would have been a little quicker and woken up when I told you to, it wouldn't be this late." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Shut your trap Granger." Draco said with slight irritation in his voice.  
  
"I'm joking with you." She smiled brightly at him. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Hermione noticed his cheeks and nose turning red from the bitter cold. "Maybe its time we go home, we're both freezing." Her jaw began to shake and her teeth chattered at the thought of the coldness around them.  
  
"I've got an idea, you give me a piggy back ride to the bus station and then we can go home and I can spoil you with treats and cocoa." Hermione took his hand.  
  
"I give you a what?" Draco hoped this had something to do with kissing and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"A piggy back ride." Hermione pulled out of his grasp and stood behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He started to turn but was stopped by Hermione's hand. "Get ready, I'm jumping on to you." Hermione leapt up onto his back sending them both to the snowy ground.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco repeated and quickly stood brushing snow off of himself, looking quite upset. Hermione stayed on the ground in stitches.  
  
"You were supposed to catch me, you dolt." Hermione let out and fell into another fit of laughter.  
  
"You tackled me from behind, how was I supposed to even know to catch you if I didn't know what you were doing?" Draco stood over her and stared hard down at her.  
  
"I told you what I was about to do, you should have been ready for it." She reached a hand up. "Help me, will you?" She hit him in the leg with the arm that she had up in the air.  
  
"Ow! You can stay there now." Draco scowled and started to walk away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare leave me here." Hermione slowly stood to her feet, shaking a little. The coldness had gone through her layers of clothing and straight to the bone.  
  
"Draco, please!" Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Can't you move?" He breathed out causing his breath to crystallize in the air before him.  
  
"N-no." Her teeth chattered.  
  
He trudged back to her feeling the coldness himself.  
  
"C'mon, Mione." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. "If you stay here you'll only get colder and then you'll miss Christmas and I'm sure your family has some sort of tradition you don't want to miss." Draco pulled her close trying to get her warm. He wanted to go home too, so if he didn't get her warm he didn't see himself getting into a nice warm house anytime soon either. "You want that piggy back thing? Will that make it better?" Draco asked as a last resort.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She held onto him enjoying his warmth. Hermione jumped up onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck putting her head down to shield her face from the cold winds. She closed her eyes feeling a great satisfaction wash over her. She had Draco acting like a normal human being, not lashing out at anyone or doing bodily harm. (With two exceptions.) She took in a deep breath. He smelled so good. That smell was becoming so familiar to her and the warmth of his touch had seemed to become gentler over the short time they had decided to let bygones be bygones.  
  
She felt as though she was being rocked to sleep with each crunchy step he took in the powdery snow that was still falling gracefully to the ground. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She wondered what he was thinking, he was pretty quiet.  
  
And for good reason. He had a lot on his mind. He was sorting out a mental checklist of things he needed to get done when he got back to the Granger's home. Sending his father an owl was one of his first priorities. Lucius would be the type to just randomly show up on the Granger's doorstep shooting curses from his wand then later claim he was protecting the well being of his only son if he did not send something soon.  
  
He adjusted his grip on Hermione. "Broom, levitation spell, anything." Draco thought. It wasn't that she was heavy or anything like that but after supporting someone for a long walk you could get really tired. Much to Draco's relief the bus station was close now.  
  
"Hermione, we're going to have to get on the bus now." He stopped when he reached the loading platform. She opened her eyes slowly letting his words register and realizing where they were. Draco leaned slightly forward so she could lower herself off of his back.  
  
"You've tired me out now. I'm sure I'll be able to rest on the way home." Draco stretched his arms above his head, twisting to crack his sore back. He would kill for one of the Malfoy servants' back home to give him a well- deserved back massage. They boarded the bus, Draco scowling at the few Muggles who dared to get to near him, or even Hermione. Thankfully things stayed at menacing glares and never came to blows. Hermione had also been keeping a tight hand on Draco's lower arm to remind him of the consequences he could face if he hurt anyone.  
  
Ten minutes into the bus ride Draco was already leaned up against the window, snoozing. Hermione reached for her bag remembering that she had grabbed Harry and Ron's letters in the rush out of the house that morning. Now seemed like a good time to read and respond to them. She decided to read Harry's first, assuming that Ron's would be griping about Draco the whole time.  
  
Carefully she broke through the green seal on the back of Harry's letter and began to read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Hope your Christmas is going well and Malfoy isn't treating you too terribly. I'm sure Ron would be more then happy to come and kill him for you. Speaking of Ron, he's been send home. Mrs. Weasley is furious and I'm sure that all owls being sent to him are being denied. Colin had owled me all about it (That's who Ron was staying with.) He said Ron was sending curses towards your home aimed for Malfoy. What's new? Personally I hope through all his efforts at least one curse managed to make it. I'm sure that would make all of this worth it for Ron.  
  
On another note this has been one of my best Christmases. I never really realized what I was missing out on. There are so many traditions that go with Christmas besides candy and presents. Back when I would stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, that seemed to be the main focus. But keep in mind that those Christmases were spent with Ron, so candy and presents would be the important part, right? Ron is a good friend. My Aunt and Uncle haven't sent me anything but I think I like it better that way. I haven't opened the gift from you yet. I decided it should be saved for Christmas morning. I'm sure I'll love it though, so I'll thank you in advance. Well, write back when you can. I understand that the holiday season can be a little hectic so I'm being patient.  
  
Happy Holidays, I miss you.  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S. I'm sending Hedwig Christmas Day with your present.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. It was nice that Harry was finally getting to experience a real Christmas with all the trimmings. She would reply to his letter as soon as she got home.  
  
Next she pulled out Ron's letter. There were little bite marks on the corner where an obviously over excited Pigwidgion had held on tightly to the letter. She opened Ron's message with the same care she had Harry's, then began to decipher Ron's messy handwriting.  
  
Happy Christmas Hermione,  
  
I'm Sure Harry has told you all about my going home. I'll be sure to give Malfoy a proper cursing when I'm back at school for this. I know your saying that I should know better and all of that but it would be worth it to make your holidays a little easier. What was Dumbledore thinking pairing you with him?! Honestly.  
  
I have to make this quick because I'm going home soon and I have a feeling I won't be able to send out owls much less do anything at all. Luckily Dumbledore has decided going home to my mother is enough punishment for casting spells when I wasn't supposed to. Because I can't send anything out I'll just give you your present when we get back to school. It will make the holidays last that much longer.  
  
As an early gift I hope that some of my spells helped. I wasn't sure that a behavior spell would be strong enough to make a Malfoy the slightest bit nice but it was worth a try for you. I've got to get going now.  
  
Best Holiday Wishes,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione stared at the letter for a while. "Behavior spells?" she thought silently. She looked over at Draco with disbelief.  
  
"Behavior spells?" She said out loud this time with a bit of panic in her voice. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she unknowingly crumpled Ron's letter up into a small fist-sized ball.  
  
It couldn't be. She was sure that Draco had made these changes and choices on his own, maybe even with some help from her. Hermione refused to believe it.  
  
"Ron's no good with spells anyway. And to cast one that works at such a distance strong enough to make Draco change in an instant would take a wizard, or witch, the caliber of Dumbledore himself to do." Hermione dabbed at her eyes. She was really starting to enjoy Draco's kind side now that she realized he had one. The thought of it all just being some stupid spell really shoved a dagger deep into her heart.  
  
"Logically this would explain his random Muggle attacks and some of things he's even said to me. No. There is absolutely no way that Ron could pull it off. He couldn't have." Hermione leaned forward resting her head on the seat in front of her.  
  
"I'm going to kill Ron." She muttered.  
  
"Really? Can I help?" Hermione shot up and looked over at Draco who apparently was awake now. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Draco, what are you talking about?" She smiled slightly forgetting for a brief moment about Ron's spells.  
  
"You said you were going kill Weasley, I just wanted to know if I could help. That's all." Draco shrugged. "But I thought you two were friends?"  
  
"We are. Wait! How long have you been up?" Hermione fired out questions, slight anger in her voice.  
  
"Just long enough to hear you say that. Was there more?" He stretched then settled an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "You after Potter too? If you get rid of them both it's just you and me," he kidded.  
  
Hermione felt a tingle run through her at his touch. "Ron isn't casting spells now and he hasn't all day. Draco's being wonderful, joking and all." She smiled happily to herself until the next thought came crashing in. "Unless because of the distance the spells just got her now and they last for a while." Hermione had a look of puzzlement on her face. "Oh just let it go. Don't be stupid! This is Ron we're talking about, he couldn't magic himself out of a box if his life depended on it." She left it at that final thought and leaned into Draco who was starting to nod off again. "Let it go, please." she begged of herself.  
  
The bus creaked slowly at Hermione and Draco's stop. They got off bundling themselves up for the umpteenth time that day to head down the road to Hermione's home. It was dark out now with the exception of the twinkling lights covering the majority of the homes lining the road. Hermione sniffled a little from a cold she seemed to be developing.  
  
"Draco." She looked over at him, she wanted to tell him about Ron's spells so badly so that he could tell her that he was acting this way all on his own and put her fears to ease. He had stopped and looked kindly down on her. Hermione blushed a little thinking of how handsome he had looked, the twinkling lights sparkled in his eyes and gave him an almost playful look. The moonlight was caught in his slicked-back hair giving it an even more silvery look. She caught herself in thought of what he would look like when he grew up. He was handsome now and she was sure with age he would grow even better looking. When he actually smiled it seemed to even highlight his features. She made it a point to tell him later.  
  
"What is it, Mione?" He very rarely called her by her nickname. Hermione quickly pushed away her thoughts came up with something else to say to him. She had wanted to bring up the Behavior spell but decided this was not the best time.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for the nice day." Draco looked a little confused when she said this. "Just say 'your welcome'." She giggled a little.  
  
"Your welcome?" He said with a hint of question in his voice. If anything, he should have been thanking her. She was the one that showed him around all day. His wavering voice made her laugh out more.  
  
Draco had a strange way of making her forget her worries and putting her mind at ease. She was begging to really like him for it. Dumbledore had been right, there was a good side to anyone if you could find it. For now she had convinced herself that this was the real Draco, not a spell-driven one. But she would keep Ron's message in the back of her head just in case.  
  
"Up for another snowball fight, Granger?" She heard Draco's smooth voice whisper into her ear.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She quickly turned to face him in a pose to defend herself from an ambush of powdered snow Draco had a look of innocence around him as he threw a snowball repeatedly into the air and caught it. It reminded her of the time he had stolen poor Nevil's rememberall years ago during their first flying lesson. (She hated flying lessons.)  
  
"Don't. I'm serious if you throw that at me.I'll.I'll."Hermione tried to think of a good reason to convince him to disarm himself. "I won't kiss you anymore." She said sternly. The ball plopped to the ground. "That did it." Hermione thought cheekily.  
  
"Will you be more apt to play when we get into the warm indoors?" Draco weaved his fingers into hers as he spoke with a daring tongue.  
  
"Why, Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione tried to hide her astonishment. She held her free hand up to her heart. She could feel the beating increase under her palm. "Is he serious?!" Draco dragged her close to his own body and sought out her lips with his own. She allowed him to kiss her once before tearing away from him and ran down the sidewalk to her house. She could hear Draco in hot pursuit and was thankful when she reached the door. She tried to quickly slip her key in before Draco could catch up with her.  
  
No such luck. Before she knew it a shrill cry escaped her lips as Draco skidded into her off the icy steps holding her tight to the door. Laugher from both of them followed this but only for a short while. The door supporting the both of them opened without warning causing them to fall into a heap in the Granger's foyer.  
  
Mrs. Granger, who had opened the door hearing the racket outside looked down on the both of them. Draco's demeanor quickly changed. His jaw clenched and he collected himself off the ground. He gazed down at Mrs. Granger with a look of superiority followed by one of disgust. It was as if she were one of his many lowly servants at home who had caught him in a less then Malfoy-like situation. He brushed his hair back quickly, gave her one more sharp look then took off up the stairs to his room. She was just another dirty Muggle to him. He had not managed to get past that yet.  
  
"I think I embarrassed him." Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter who was in a sitting position on the foyer tiles now. "What was going on out there? I think I might have interrupted something very important. Hmm?" Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow at her giggly offspring.  
  
"Nothing. Goodnight mother." Hermione's cheeks flushed red as she stood and started for her room.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione stopped when she heard her mother call her. "Aren't you going to tell me about your day?" Mrs. Granger waited for her to return to the foot of the stairs. "Don't think you can just steal off to your room without giving me the details."  
  
"What is it you want to know?" Hermione was in a hurry to get up to her room, she had a lot of things she had to take care of before going bed such as letters and thoughts that needed sorting.  
  
"Well for one, why do you and Mr. Malfoy seem to be so chummy suddenly? I do recall you two were at each others throats when he first got here." Her mother ushered her into a seat on the sofa. "It seems like you still may be." She added quickly.  
  
"Mother!" Hermione couldn't believe this. She knew that her mother could be blunt but nothing like this.  
  
"How is it that mothers always know?" Hermione thought bitterly to herself, frowning for a second.  
  
"Draco and I have always been good friends." Hermione retorted trying to cover for the fact that her mother was right, very right.  
  
"Really? Do tell." She slipped some hair behind an ear. "I always thought that you two held a certain reluctance towards one another, am I right?" She waited for her daughter's response. She could see the cogs in Hermione's mind turning in thought.  
  
"Oh mother! You're being ridiculous! You must be out of your mind. I told you that Draco and I have always been friends. Wherever you got the idea that we haven't always been like this, is a wonder to me." Hermione rolled her eyes then started up again. "Reluctant to one another? Draco and I have been friends since the day we met at Hogwarts, remember, I wrote to you about that." Hermione looked to the ceiling wishing that what she was saying was really true and that her mother would stop questioning her.  
  
"I could have sworn that was Harry you were talking about." Mrs. Granger wasn't stupid, she could read her daughter perfectly and the blush stained across her cheeks was a dead give-away that something was up. She decided that she would leave it at that.  
  
"This came for Draco, you might want to give it to him." Mrs. Granger handed her a letter bearing the Malfoy crest out to her. Hermione took the envelope in her hands. "It must be from his father. He's always overly concerned about Draco." Hermione stood and made her way up stairs.  
  
"Draco?" She lightly knocked on his door.  
  
"Hold on." She heard his muffled voice, then a few moments later the door clicked open revealing a boxer-clad Draco. Hermione's eyes automatically scanned him up and down then her eyes rested on his. He wore a smug grin on his face knowing full well that Hermione had just eyeballed him from head to toe.  
  
"T-this came for you." She held the note out to him. He took it from her recognizing the seal.  
  
"Your father?" She questioned to break the silence.  
  
He shook his head with a small smile gracing his face. "My mother. She's not a terror like he is. Thankfully." He leaned in the doorframe and ripped open the seal. His eyes scanned the letter moving from line to line. Hermione was anxious to know what the letter actually said. Draco laughed a little to himself, peaking Hermione's curiosity even more.  
  
"Well thanks Hermione, goodnight." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Wait. Wait. Wait." She put her hand on the door so that he couldn't close it. Draco looked down at her, sliding his fingers off of the door handle. "Is there something more you want?" He licked his lips.  
  
"Well, you aren't going to bed yet, are you?" She suddenly became very interested in playing with the strands of her own hair.  
  
"Well no, not yet" He stopped when Hermione pushed past him into his room. He quirked an eyebrow at her then looked out into the hallway. Shrugging, he turned back to Hermione closing his bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Made yourself comfortable I see." He hoisted himself up onto his bed that Hermione had already perched herself upon.  
  
"You said you weren't going to bed so I just though I would sit here and talk with you for a while. We still need to discuss the other Muggle activities were going to do before we have to go back to school.  
  
"Work? We have a whole week and then some to worry about that stuff. My brain is too tired to think about our project. Haven't you had enough of it already today?" Draco punched at one of his pillows before settling down on it. "There are plenty of other things we could be doing right now." He looked over at her quickly.  
  
"Oh? Like what would you suggest?" Hermione rubbed her fingers together then looked at them as if she were examining her nails. "Biscuits?" She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing that he had developed a certain taste for them.  
  
"You've got more?" He shot up from his lying pose.  
  
"I was kidding. Well I have letters to write so maybe I should get to that, unless there is anything else you want to talk about or maybe do before we retire." She hinted to him.  
  
Hermione had been hoping for at least one goodnight kiss or any sign of affection from the blonde. Hermione's wishes came true when she felt Draco pull her body over his and just held on to her arms securely draped around her waist. He felt Hermione's eyelashes tickle his cheek then the feathery soft touch of her lips followed it. Draco could not help but smile and take in her gentle kisses. Slowly and gently Draco traced his fingers up and down Hermione's spine. His other hand held tightly to her waist, he turned his head caught her lips with his enveloping them in a sweet slow kiss. The same happy feeling washed over Hermione once more. She felt like she was soaring. His kisses seemed different this time around, not it a bad way, just all together different.  
  
Hermione responded with a small moan when Draco bit on her lower lip urging her to open her mouth just a little. She reluctantly complied with his hungry sucking and biting. The next feeling that came washing over her was one of pure bliss. The kisses they shared had never been as passionate as this one, or they had but never reached this level. Hermione mimicked his movements tracing his lips with her tongue before they met in an all out mouth war. They both pulled away, their lips lingering together for as long as they could without oxygen. Hermione smiled trying to hold back her giggles at Draco's lips, which were now red and swollen. She reached up and put her fingers to his mouth, his lips burned under her touch. He gently kissed and sucked at her fingertips  
  
"Goodnight." She smiled at him and hoisted herself off of his form.  
  
"Night." He smiled watching her slip out of the guest bedroom door. Draco sighed and settled his hands behind his head, content with himself. The day was good, the night had been even better, and he was hungry for more. Now that the moment was over it seemed so short. At the time it had felt like they were lost in their own world for eternity, and he could have stayed there for eternity if Hermione would have permitted.  
  
Trying to get his mind off of kisses and passion he decided it would be best to write a well overdue letter to his father and one to his mother. Writing to his mother would be much easier so he decided to start with that letter first but a nagging feeling kept at him. He became lost in his own thoughts as he sat there longer then he really imagined, blank parchment in front of him. Draco bit at his own lips in quiet thought and dipped the tip of his quill in and out of the inkbottle mindlessly. He glanced over at the desk clock, the hour was later then he thought. He must have been sitting there for hours. He found himself doing that a lot lately, just spacing out for a few hours at a time.  
  
"All the Grangers should be asleep by now." He set the quill down. "Maybe I'll pay Hermione a little visit." He switched the desk lamp off and stumbled in the dark towards his door.  
  
He was right about the Grangers, they were all sleeping soundly. He could hear Tom Grangers loud snoring from the downstairs master bedroom. He crept quietly towards the end of the pitch-black hallway. His breathing became shaky and he felt a nervousness pass through him as he grasped onto the brass doorknob and turned it slowly.  
  
"What am I doing?" He let go of the handle quickly as if touching it had burned him.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." A steady voice said.  
  
Draco whirled around and came eye to eye with cold grey ones just like his own they stared down on him with sternness in his chiseled face.  
  
"Father!" Draco felt the words squeak out of his mouth. He flattened against the door; his heart was pounding in his chest. Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man, even towards his family and Draco knew that. He never feared death. His father wouldn't do that, it would be the end of the Malfoy name if he did.  
  
"Father, I-"  
  
"Don't speak. I was worried that you might grow a fondness for these Mudbloods and Muggles if I let you go on this trip. Apparently you have. We'll just have to change that. Won't we, Draco?"  
  
Lucius thin lips turned up into a smirk.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco looked down. Inside he was panicking but if his father knew that he would be in more trouble then he already was.  
  
"Remain calm. Remain calm." Draco repeated in his head.  
  
"Come along Draco." He thrust forward a set of robes to his son. "Poppy is taking care of your things." With a swish of his jet-black robes Lucius had turned and headed down the Granger's stairs.  
  
Draco could hear Poppy in the guestroom struggling with his heavy trunk. He gave one last look down the hallway at Hermione's door and pulled the long hood of the robe up over his head shadowing his face and covering his shimmering hair.  
  
"Draco!" He heard his father's stern voice call. Draco winced a little but hurried to catch up with his father who was standing by the fireplace a pouch of floo powder clutched in his gloved palm. "You first."  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
Lady Malfoy: Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not that far yet lol. Thanks for your review. Keehee  
  
Karly: I would be cold if I was trotting around in a skirt. I don't know if I ever said that she was in a skirt but I always imagined it lol. Anyway thanks for your review.  
  
Couch-Potato: Really? Wow, thank you so much for that compliment, I've been trying really hard not to rush them into anything. Thank you so much for your review.  
  
Lil-Spitfire: LOL. Thanks! I know I love an embarrassed Draco (they are few and far between) As always, thank you for your review!  
  
DeathValley: Yeah.uh, sorry this one took a long long time, I'll try to be quicker about piecing the next one together. Thank you for your review.  
  
Molly Chan and Co: (I guess that is what I've dubbed you.) Haha, it would be fun to take advantage of Draco in an awkward moment, wouldn't it? Thank you so much for your review!  
  
S-Star: Oh have you had food there? Is it really good? I suppose I would want to go there just to see what it is like. LOL Anyways, thank you for your review!  
  
Broken-Hermoine: Kinky Hermione LAMO. Draco would do that sort of thing, wouldn't he? When I post this I'll go ahead and check out your fics PROMISE!!! Lol! Thank you for your review!!  
  
Kaitiland: Sure thing, lol. Thank you for your review.  
  
Telemoo: He isn't really like that in the books, I don't think...no, not really. But in this story, oh yes. Defiantly. Thanks for your review!  
  
Book-Lover: Yup! They sure do! Lol Thank you for your review. WoemmonABC: Lol I did, I already talked to you so..uh.yeah! LOL Thank you for your review!!  
  
Kai Shikaido: Thank you so much for everything! I'm glad that you really like it. Thanks for your loyal reviews! ^^  
  
Girldevil: You didn't like Draco?! NOOoo! Lol. Draco is really really easy to get addicted to, trust me! Thank you for your review.  
  
Space Efficient Girl: Thanks I'm glad you seem to like it! Thank you for your review!  
  
Paper Star: Wow, I cant thank you enough! Mweehee. I'm glad that you offered to be my beta reader I really needed one as you can tell, and thank you so much for helping me steer Draco in the right direction! Thanks for reviewing also! ^^  
  
BoB: I hope you haven't attacked walmart yet. That would be bad, where would all those shoppers go?! Target I guess. Anyways Thank you for your review!!  
  
PudMuffin: I have written more, I just hope the next part gets up a little faster then this, it must have been because of vacation that I didn't get it up on time. And there are letters from ron and harry as you saw.. HAHA poor ronny. (I love him so much) Thank you for your review.  
  
Jill: I hope you do to! Thank you for your review.  
  
Gia Black: Well there is a change in Draco, but that is supposed to be there, and this chapter should have explained any over OOC-ness. Thanks for your review!  
  
Pyra Sanada: Me too! I'm glad that I'm doing okay with Hermione. It is a little weird for them to be nice to each other, but not impossible and as for it being perfect. Well this chapter should have changed that a bit.  
  
Risquer: Thanks!!! Wow! I like this Draco to but its so hard to get him to stay around! Lol Thank you for your review! (as always ^^)  
  
Texas Rio Star: (Yeehaw! Sorry!! Lol Your name just reminds me of the old west or something.) Thank you so much for your review! I cant thank you enough!  
  
Li-Chan: Isn't she though? Yeah, its great isn't it? Lol Well thank you so much for your review!!  
  
Hedwig7up: Wow, thank you! That's a really great compliment! Whoa. I'm glad that you like my story! Ha-ha. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! ^^  
  
Facnythat: Thanks! I think.lol Phantasmagoric? Kee-hee. Well Thank you for your review!!  
  
The Brainless Wonder: Thank you so much! Yeah, I thought it would be fun to make it in the school, it seems like a crazy Dumbledore like thing to do. Thanks for your review!! 


	8. Welcome Home

Winter Wonderland By: Takanori Kawakami Chapter Eight: Welcome Home  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year. Thanks J.K. for letting me play with your kiddos!  
  
-  
  
Sorry my chapters have been few and far between, I'm going to try and be better about it. I went on a trip to Death Valley this weekend and I have Finals coming up the weekend after this! (Wish me luck.) I've been finding myself having to relate Harry Potter to School to get through the day because it's driving me nuts. LOL. Potions is Chemistry and English is Study of Muggles and uh, well anyway, it's pretty funny. I wish I had Draco in my classes though! Boo! Slytherin pride forever, I like my potions master! Kahaha!  
  
Not that this has anything to do with anything but I've been reading Nicholas Nickleby so I hope it helps out my English! God bless Dickens! (That movie is so good too! Charlie Hunnam is to die for!)  
  
Anyway, some notes on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have Finals too, well, I wish you the best of luck. More Lucius action in this, sort of, man there's just something about him that I like, maybe it is because he's devastatingly evil! And Narcissa is in this as well, but I never imagine her mean, just caught up in being a "Malfoy." That's all.  
  
Enjoy. Taka.  
  
  
  
-  
  
The trip with Floo powder had made Draco more nauseous then usual. He felt as though he had left his stomach back in the Granger's living room after stating 'Malfoy Manor' clearly before being swallowed by the green flames. Normally he felt no ill effects when he used Floo powder. (Which he had had done quite often.) Not this time though, it felt like the first time he had ever used it when he was very young.  
  
The fireplace spit him out and he slid across the tiles leaving a trail of soot on the well-waxed marble. He quickly got to his feet waiting for his father to emerge from the blackness of their fireplace. He tried desperately to clean himself up, smoothing out his own hair and flicking what soot he could, off of himself.  
  
The green flames roared again and Lucius Malfoy stepped unnerved from the dark shadows of the chimney. There wasn't a fleck of dust or ash on his dark cloaks or in his silvery blonde hair. Draco knew he had to be a mess by the way his father was looking coldly down on him. Lucius had a tight grip on his snake cane, which concealed his wand as he bore down on his son.  
  
"I leave you a few days in the care of Muggles and you've already forgotten how to travel properly by Floo powder. Who knows what else you've forgotten."  
  
He scoffed then turned on him again.  
  
"And look at you, you're a mess, your week and pathetic. Are you becoming a muggle yourself? I never thought it could be possible. I've worked hard to raise you properly, to see mudbloods for what they really are: Filthy and talent less. They muck up the idea of magic and wizardry. It's a fluke that they are in that school of yours, you should have been sent to Drumstang. I would have sent you there if you mother hadn't cried over you being so far away from her. I don't see why it matters, she doesn't see you all school year anyway. They could have shaped you into a fine young wizard but instead you've been turned soft by the softest of them all. Curse Dumbledore! You could have also been top in all of your classes but now you find yourself contending with a mudblood. A tainted mudblood, you're being beaten by a non-pureblood. You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy"  
  
Draco could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes as each of his fathers words whipped into him.  
  
"Father, I can explain-" Draco was cut off as his father began to rant more.  
  
"Dumbledore, he's meddling in things he shouldn't. Damn him, he has no idea who he is dealing with." Lucius spat he was now almost nose-to-nose with his son, glaring hard into his eyes which were now watering.  
  
"You aren't crying are you?" Lucius reached up and grabbed his son's jaw tightly pulling him closer to him.  
  
"N-no, sir." Draco struggled to say as his father held onto him. He blinked back tears before they spilled over. Lucius looked sick for a moment as a look of disbelief washed over his face.  
  
"No son of mine-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and leered down on Draco, his grey eyes narrowed. "Forget it. Go make your self presentable then come and see me in my study. Be quick about it too, there are people of more importance then you waiting right now. This small meeting that involves you needs to get out of the way before I can get to them" Draco stared at him, he did everything he could to keep tears back in his eyes.  
  
"Don't just stare at me! GO!" Lucius boomed then turned headed for his study, his cane thudded on the waxed marble floors in time with his steps as he disappeared from Draco's sight.  
  
Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, he felt like he was going to be sick. He leaned against a stone snake that was preserved slithering its way around the hearth tears dripped down his cheeks and he took in shaky breaths.  
  
"Don't cry you stupid git." Draco cursed at himself. He had prided himself oh being able to hold in his emotions well.  
  
"Welcome home, dearest."  
  
Draco's head shot up. He quickly wiped at his eyes smearing the salty tears on his face. It seemed as if Narcissa had just appeared out of nowhere, and she probably had. She held a whimsical air about her. As she took graceful steps towards him, it seemed almost as if she glided over the marble.  
  
"Mother." Draco smiled at her; relief was in his eyes when he saw her coming towards him. Her silvery blonde hair was tied back neatly and she wore glittering green robes. She smiled lightly at him as she dabbed at the tears that continued to stream their way down his face.  
  
There was undoubtedly some Vella in her bloodline. Narcissa was very different from Lucius Malfoy even though most people didn't think so. She was kind and generous, but, like Draco, feared her husband. She didn't dare utter a kind word about Muggles in his midst but when she had to she could match Lucius' prejudice any day. She wouldn't go out of her way to ridicule muggles or muggle borns or treat them to badly when she came across them (Unless of course Lucius was in earshot.) In fact when she could be she was nice to them and treated them like she would anyone else. So why would Lucius choose her? She was good about keeping quite about what went on within the walls of the Malfoy Manor, and those things could even make a number of the death eaters sick at the thought of it.  
  
Narcissa tightly embraced her son, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I'm proud that you are a Malfoy." She kissed his forehead lightly. "If that means anything."  
  
Draco nodded silently, collecting himself and his thoughts.  
  
"Why am I here?" Draco whispered into her ear before she let him go.  
  
"There is a meeting here, it is tonight, and your father felt it was important for you to be present as did the other participant. It is about-" Narcissa looked around the room as if looking for spies, her blonde hair swished back and forth as she turned her head. "It is about-"  
  
"It's okay mother, you don't have to say. I can only imagine what father has in store for me. I suppose he's going to kill me. I-I've got to go." Draco rushed of towards his room.  
  
Narcissa gave him a sympathetic smile as he hurried down the hall.  
  
Draco reached for his doorknob when he heard a crash come from within. He leapt back from the door; he had been jumpy ever since he had returned to his rightful home. He relaxed when he heard the familiar sniffling of Poppy, one of their many house elves, inside.  
  
"Hello sir! Glad to see sir is back where he belongs. Poppy was most lost without having someone to take care of." She laughed nervously. Draco huffed and grabbed some clothing to get ready for his father's meeting as fast as possible. He was not in the mood to have Poppy crying over him and pestering.  
  
Draco glared down at the sniffling little house elf with a look on his face that made you think he was about to lose his lunch. Dismissing the little elf he pulled open his door and made for his father's study. He heard Poppy give out a quick squeak and begin to work faster on unloading his things.  
  
Draco passed through the family room again, his mother had gone somewhere. She was not lounging by the window in the sun like he usually would find her. He weaved his way down stairways and halls towards his father's study, locking and unlocking doors as he went. The darkness engulfed him as he went deeper into the manor. The only light came from the green flames of the torches that lined the damp halls. Generations of Malfoys gave him startled glances from their picture frames as he rushed by.  
  
Finally he reached the heavy carved oak doors. The Malfoy crest stared back at him (or at least the snake that wrapped itself around it had.) Taking a shaky breath Draco pushed on the heavy doors, he would not have been surprised to find the Dark Lord, Voldemort, himself seated across from his father, Draco caught his father's face. Lucius was looking more pale then usual and the eerie green glow of the room gave his skin a sickly hue.  
  
"Come sit Draco." Lucius motioned to the empty chair next to the one being occupied by a man Draco could still not identify. Draco could tell by the man's long silver hair that he was old. A knobby hand held loosely onto the chairs arms and his long magenta robes flowed out and down the chair. Draco squinted at the man, trying to place where he had seen him, if he had at all.  
  
"Sit, Draco." His father's voice cracked at him. What Lucius had said to him was still in the back of his mind. He stumbled forward and took a quick seat clasping in the black leather covering the plush chair. He quickly glanced over at the man next to him, letting out a quick gasp.  
  
"Oh hell." He mumbled into his hand, which had shot up to him mouth.  
  
"I don't think an introduction is necessary." Lucius nodded to them both.  
  
"How has your vacation been so far? I've been monitoring your progress." The man casually addressed him.  
  
Draco's eyes shifted to his father. He was unsure if he should tell the truth about how nice it had been and that Muggle borns had just as much talent as any other witch or wizard but that Muggles still seemed hopeless (especially after the whole ordeal upstairs of Lucius tearing into him about, what he though was, Draco's new-found softness for the muggles.) or if he should say it was terrible. (What his father would want him to say.)  
  
"It's been." Draco paused he could feel sweat gathering on his brow, not just from the stuffiness of the room but also from nervousness. "It's been interesting Professor Dumbledore. Thank you." Draco decided to leave it at that. It was something vague enough to satisfy both parties. All he really wanted to know is why he was finding the headmaster in the deepest layer of his father's dungeons.  
  
"Why-"He was cut short.  
  
"Why, young master Malfoy, am I here, a just question. The answer is simple enough, isn't that right Governor Malfoy?" Dumbledore's blue eyes flickered over to Lucius who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Your father tells me you've been having an awful time on this project with the Grangers." Dumbledore watched Draco's eyes scan his father who returned the look with a threatening glare.  
  
"I've decided a change will be made for you as a special case. Your father and I have worked out the small details already so if you'll just come with me." Dumbledore slowly stood placing his hat on his head.  
  
"Your boy will be in good care, I can assure you." Dumbledore cracked a smile at him.  
  
"I have complete faith in you headmaster." This was an obviously lie.  
  
If Lucius had his way Dumbledore would be out of Hogwarts in no time and he would most likely convince the other Governors to elect himself as new headmaster. He returned Dumbledore's smile anyway. He never said a word to Draco who had a lost look spread on his face. His eyes looked back to his father for anything, an explanation, a direction. He had learnt to look to his father in times like this, even if Lucius was not the best person to turn to. He was still Draco's father and the bond Draco held to him could not be easily pushed aside. It was hard to go against someone who had raised you and 'cared' for you all your life, even when you had someone as powerful as Dumbledore backing you up.  
  
"Come along Draco." Dumbledore made for the door.  
  
Draco stood slowly, his eyes still locked on his father; he was confused and torn between two people trying to lead him in two directions. One he knew was good, and the other whom he had listened to all his life.  
  
"If you should need to send anything to your son send it with Surnia. I've left her in the owllery of you manor. She'll be able to get it to Draco the fastest." Lucius nodded and reclined back into his desk chair.  
  
"Goodbye Father." Draco nodded to him. Lucius turned in his chair staring at a painting behind his desk as if he never heard Draco speak.  
  
Draco swallowed a hard lump in his throat then followed Dumbledore out of the manor's depths up to where he had first arrived back to his home. He felt a little emptiness inside of him. Why had his father ignored him?  
  
"Professor-" Draco matched the old mans surprisingly fast pace out to a carriage in front of the huge home. He looked back at the house still not feeling that he had made the right choice.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way home Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice was calm but strong as he sat comfortably in the carriage seat across from Draco who had climbed in before him. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" Draco heard his mothers delicate voice strain to call out in the night. Dumbledore turned and leaned out the window.  
  
Draco watched in curiosity as the two exchanged a few whispers and Narcissa slipped Dumbledore a roll of parchment. Draco's intent interest peaked. Narcissa looked back into the carriage and beamed at Draco.  
  
"You be careful and the best of luck. I'll help you as much as I can." She reached in and met his hand with hers giving it a reassuring squeeze, her eyes teared a little.  
  
"Goodbye mother." Draco smiled lightly.  
  
"Goodbye." She answered as the carriage began to pull away. She stood outside the manor watching it for as long as she could before the darkness claimed the swinging lanterns of either side of the cab.  
  
'Everyone is acting as if I'm being taken to my death.' Draco put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"There is a change in you." Dumbledore's eyes read happiness. "Though you may not realize it or even want to admit it, it's there. I'm proud of you Draco." Draco blinked, tearing his eyes away from watching the manor grow smaller in the distance. His eyes quickly locked on Dumbledore's.  
  
"Thank you sir, but I don't understand. Where is it I'm going and how did you know that my father took me home?" Draco's brow furrowed.  
  
"The second question I can answer now. The first you'll have to see for yourself." Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and continued.  
  
"Your father is both predictable and impatient. I knew it would be a matter of time before he went off to fetch you. And sure enough this very night he hss made his move and with a little help from your beautiful mother I was able to make my own interventions as well." Dumbledore leaned forward.  
  
"And also with a little help from Cornelius Fudge of course, whom I know you are familiar with. He has visited your house on many occasions if I'm not mistaken." Draco nodded to him in response.  
  
"And why is it so important for you to be returned, well we shall have time that for later." Dumbledore answered questions that kept popping up into Draco's mind as if Draco had been asking the questions out loud.  
  
"After all this is just an assignment, am I correct?" Dumbledore said with a hint of mystery. Draco nodded dumbly at him.  
  
Silence has passed between headmaster and student after that and Draco was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Why cant he just come out with it?!! Everything always has to be so bloody mysterious. I'm surprised there wasn't a story with a lesson about all of this that he told." Draco blew air upward from his mouth in boredom. "Where in the hell is he taking me. I should have protested and stayed with father. That's what I should have done. Father would have preferred it if I did that and mother would be happy that I was home for the holidays." Draco looked lazily out the window.  
  
"Patience Mr. Malfoy, you'll soon find out." Dumbledore stated as if Draco had be talking out loud the whole time. Draco was taken aback and found himself feeling a little vulnerable. Had Dumbledore been able to read his thoughts or was he just going off of Draco's confused expression. He tried not to think because thinking either led to a string of curse words or a question he did not want to have Dumbledore know he wanted the answer to.  
  
"Don't stress yourself out Mr. Malfoy. If it is bothering you to no end I suppose I can begin explaining things to you a little further. You have made the right decision to come with me if that makes you feel any better to know." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, let's start then. Nothing overly extraordinary has happened to you, but you are doing well in all your classes. You and Miss Granger are in fact tied for first in some of them, with the exception of potions. So far your winter break program has been a success, until now that is." Dumbledore paused looking out the window to check their progress. "Sometimes, though they don't want to admit it or give into it, people find they need each other."  
  
"If you are referring to myself and Gran-"Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Draco's outburst.  
  
"Miss Granger is in dire need of your protection. How to get you together without a fight was difficult. I'm aware of your old feelings towards each other. With Winter break coming and nothing being done to help you to see that you needed to work together, I, along with Professor McGonagall, came up with this wonderful idea. The idea was the program. An inner school program had never been done before so we knew all the students would be excited about it including Miss Granger. Your father would have no grounds on which to object if it was a school-wide program and Miss Granger would be oblivious to it all." Dumbledore smiled happily to himself.  
  
"Her good friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, had been furious at the thought of me pairing you two together and protested. I had expected this from them. Mr. Weasley, however, decided to take matters into his own hands and let us just say he's home now, but that's not a good thing."  
  
Draco perked up at the fact Ron had gotten in trouble.  
  
"You must be asking yourself: What sort of danger could she be facing and why am I the one who needs to protect her?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Answers that I still cannot reveal for the fact that I myself am still not completely sure."  
  
Draco looked at him blankly. This was so confusing. There had been no sign of any danger while he was at the Grangers house or when he was just with Hermione on small trips. Why would they be so quick to protect her anyway? It seemed as though the only one the Ministry seemed to ever want to protect had been Harry Potter. Who would be after Hermione anyway?  
  
Sure, the Dark Lord would be a sufficient answer but he was after everyone who did not have pure blood pumping though his or her veins. The Dark Lord's threat was unavoidable and Draco knew there was more to this than just Voldemort. The carriage creaked to a halt.  
  
"Don't leave her side. Don't let your father take you back and most importantly don't let Hermione know that she is in any danger. Send Pseudo* if you have any questions and if anything out of the ordinary happens you must owl me at once." Dumbledore said sternly. He was rushing instructions now that they had finally arrived.  
  
"Do you understand?" His blue eyes bore into Draco's cool grey ones. Draco nodded hastily and reached for the door. He was shocked to open it and find the Gangers guest bedroom before him. He had just looked out the window and seen snow covered trees of some forests that resembled the Forbidden one near their school.  
  
He looked back to Dumbledore, "Oh yes. Today I should tell you is the Twenty-sixth day of December, the day after Christmas."  
  
"I've missed Christmas?!" Draco interrupted.  
  
"You have worse things to worry about now." Dumbledore thrust forward a roll of parchment. "This is from your mother, and there is a note in there from me as well with further instructions. Perhaps they will both be of some help." Draco took the parchment from his ancient hands.  
  
"Sir, I don't understand. What am I going to do? Who should I look for, I mean how can I protect Hermione if I don't know what is out to get her? Who, or even what, do I look for?" Draco's voice was panicked.  
  
"You'll know. Now go and read that as soon as possible." Dumbledore closed the door after Draco stepped out. He ran to the window surprised to see light spilling into his room.  
  
There was no sign of the carriage that had brought him there and when he looked around the room there was no sign that he had even left in the first place. Would the Grangers have noticed that he was gone? They would have had to miss him. How could they not realize that someone they had under their care had been missing a whole day. Draco was beginning to doubt Dumbledore's abilities to think plans though. Draco decided to make his way down to breakfast. The house was silent. He reached the doorframe for the kitchen surprised to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, a book propped open in front of her as she ate her breakfast  
  
She looked up and caught sight of Draco. "Well there you are! I was afraid we tired you out with all of the Christmas celebration yesterday. It was such a wonderful Christmas." she sighed then snapped back into reality.  
  
"Come and sit, I'll get you some food." She put down her book and made her way over to the stove where more breakfast was waiting.  
  
Draco looked at her funny. Didn't she realize that he was not around for the whole of yesterday?  
  
"Hermione." Draco stopped short. He had wanted to ask if she had noticed he was gone but Dumbledore's warning that she must not know rang in his ears.  
  
"I want to thank you for being so kind yesterday. It was like there was a whole new Draco in our midst." Hermione sat a plate in front of him.  
  
"Oh, uh.your welcome." Draco forced himself to sound convincing. Dumbledore must have made some sort of body double for him so that the Grangers would not notice his absence. He assumed that there would be some explanation in the letter he had received when he got back to Hermione's house.  
  
"I was really worried that you would blow your top when Mother gave you that scarf with the Gryffindor colors. She didn't realized there were other house teams at our school. It was funny to see you wearing Gold and Scarlet rather then your Green and Silver. I wish I'd taken a picture." Hermione stopped, catching sight of the parchment still clutched in Draco's right fist.  
  
"Where did you get that? The owls always bring the mail into the kitchen before they take it anywhere else in the house." She grabbed the letters from his hands. "Oh! This one is from Dumbledore!" She eyed him quickly. "You aren't in any sort of trouble are you?"  
  
"No." He said quickly and took them back. "These are mine if you don't mind and an owl didn't bring them to me. I've had them."  
  
"You should open the one from the headmaster! It could be important." Hermione seemed anxious.  
  
"Lay off Ganger." Draco shoved the letters out of her sight.  
  
"Sorry." She looked down. "I was just trying to look out for you." Draco sunk into his chair when she said this.  
  
"Hermione, you don't need to look out for me. I can do that myself. Just worry about yourself and don't get your nose into things, will you?" She looked up at him as he spoke. Draco sighed.  
  
"Look, if I open it will that make you feel better?" Draco pulled out Dumbledore's note. Hermione nodded at him.  
  
"You should be more responsible about that sort of thing." Draco blocked her voice out as he began to read:  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I knew I would not have time to explain everything to you on our trip back to the Grangers home. I understand that you have many questions about what is going on that I have not yet answered. All the answers that I can give you are in the letter from your mother.  
  
Draco stopped reading and quickly untied the scroll his mother gave him. It was blank. Draco turned it in many different directions trying to see if there was some sort of trick to getting it to reveal what was written on it. Just when he began to give up, green ink began to take the shape of words spread over the paper. My Dearest Son, Draco  
  
Turn to this in time of need. It has all the answers. You just need to ask.  
  
Lovingly, Your Mother.  
  
Draco stared as the ink glittered away. "Just ask?" He ran a hand back through his hair. "What is it?" Hermione leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of what was on either one of the letters addressed to him. Draco had to think quickly. "It was about Poppy. You know how I wasn't supposed to use magic?" Hermione nodded to him. "Basically it said the same thing as the one Surnia brought us that night. It's over now. No big deal." Draco shrugged. Hermione eyed him; she could tell it was a lie.  
  
"And what did that one say?" Hermione pointed to the re-rolled parchment.  
  
"Well nothing really. Yet. My mother likes to send me puzzle sort of things, you know to keep me thinking. I still haven't figured it out yet." Draco stuffed it into his back pocket.  
  
"Do you want any help with it? I'm a wiz at puzzles!" Hermione lit up at the idea of a brain challenge.  
  
"No, that's okay." Draco wanted to change the subject. "So what are we doing today? We've still got a couple of things to do for our project, right?" He crumpled Dumbledore's letter in his hands absentmindedly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer him but an unusually loud crash in the opposite room stopped her. Draco reacted quicker then Hermione. The thought of the danger that had now been brought to his attention pounded in the back of his head.  
  
"Stay near me Hermione." Draco reached back for her.  
  
"It could be nothing." Hermione tried to keep an optimistic view. "Maybe it was just Crookshanks?" she grabbed onto his shoulders peering over him into the next room on her toes. "Crookshanks?" She began to call.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco hissed. He strained to listen for anything. His mother's parchment flickered into his mind.  
  
"Just ask?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Keep quiet, I'm thinking." He unrolled the blank paper.  
  
"Draco, if you think we're in danger, this is no time to start trying to solve your mothers riddles." Hermione stared at him wide eyed. "I'm sure it's just Crookshanks."  
  
"All I have to do is ask?" He ran his hand over the empty spaces on the paper.  
  
"Who is in the other room? What do they want with us?"  
  
  
  
* Pseudo: Draco's Eagle Owl. I pronounce it Say-dough. It's actually the first Latin term in the genus and species name for a daffodil. (Ha-ha!)  
  
Thank you so much for all of your review. It really keeps me going! And why you review and I find out how much you all enjoy the stories plot line I find that I myself get even more joy out of writing it for you. Keep Reviewing please! I Must also give a big thank you to WormmonABC, as I accidentally left out her thank you last time (I'm so sorry) so you get a extra special thank you here and there will be one below as well! It is a joy to talk to you and read the stories you send to me! YAY! Okay!  
  
As always. To those who reviewed:  
  
Dreaming One: Yeah, It's sometimes hard because you want to get to the good stuff! LOL Thank you for your review!  
  
jo_zii: Right now, and thank your for Reviewing and saying that you like my story, I really appreciate it!   
  
Molly and Co: Stunned? Wow! Well I just wanted to say thank you (as always) for your review!!  
  
Lina: I love his father and his creepiness! LOL Good ol' Lucius! Thank you for your review!!  
  
Alexis: Yeah! I try to update as much as I can when I can. Sometimes it's short and sometimes it's a long time (I hate the long times!) I try to get them out as fast as I can without them being bad. Anyway Thank you for this review and all the other ones too!  
  
Hedwig7up: Thank you! I was going though some of your stories and I liked them a lot! Thank you for your review!!  
  
Hobbit Shortness: Yes! That's why I now have a beta reader to pick it up for me when I leave it off. But I know it's easier to read now, I went through and like the first few chapters are AWFUL with the punctuation!! Thank you for all of your reviews!!  
  
Risquer: And even more! Sorry that I'm taking so long lately! (Just keep checking back or e-mail me TakaEnna@MSN.com if you want me to mail you when I put stuff up!)  
  
Karly: HA-HA! Yeah, I know I was just rambling to myself while I was responding back to what you said in the review. LOL Sorry 'bout that! Thanks for the review!  
  
Couch-Potato: OMG! Lol, thank you for your review!!  
  
Space Efficient Girl: Because he oh so good at doing that, that's why! He- he. Well thank you for your review!!  
  
WormmonABC: I know! I know!! SORRY! And thanks for your review and helping me out with this chapter. God knows its hard to do it all on your own.  
  
PaperStar: FWEE!! Thank you so much, where would I be without you?! With less reviews and angry readers mad a me for my punctuation. Lol Thanks for your LOTR related review, it cracked me up.  
  
Kai Shikaido: Thank you so much! And uh.LA espera vale la pena to you too! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Girldevil: Yup, you just can't help but love the little devil, huh? I loveth Draco!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
TriGemini: Thanks a lot! Lucius is of course known for trouble though, isn't he. Ke-hehe. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Plastic: Sorry sorry! I know you've got it in for me because there was another cliffhanger on this chapter too! GAH! Well thank you for your review!!  
  
Pudmuffin: Like I said to plastic, SORRY SORRY SORRY that you have to go though a double cliff. Thank you for your review just the same though!  
  
Broken-Hermione: That's the ticket! Can I help out! Together we'll all join forces with Lucius then have an all out brawl over Dracie!!  
  
Apllo21: Thank you I have! Sorry It took so long though!! Thanks for the review as well!  
  
Skullfarmer: Hey, thank you! Thanks a lot for the review!! 


	9. Lucius’ problem

Winter Wonderland. Chapter nine – Lucius' problem By: Takanori Kawakami  
  
Disclaimer. Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, made up words or worlds. This story is set in the children's sixth year. Thanks J.K. for letting me play with your kiddos!   
  
Uh due to the awesomeness of POA I'm working on this again! Yay! Saw the movie came home and then read some Draco/Hermione fan fiction and decided I should work some more on my own! Haha. So yay!  
  
I'm currently working on what I like to call "the side dish" of this story, Draco's Christmas. I guess it will just be an extra long chapter that has no point really but to have fun with the cloned Draco Malfoy. (Man what I wouldn't do to have one of those.or at least a Tom Felton clone.)  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. More Lucius!! Yay! He makes me happy. Ha-ha. I'd say I'm about half way through the story so there is still a lot more to come, and who knows how many other little side dishes may spawn from this crazy story. I'd like to change the title but I guess there isn't much I can do about that, huh? So Winter Wonderland it will remain.  
  
Well I hope you guys like this and please review! To those who did, thank you and my comments to you are below the story. Thank you all!  
  
Takano.  
  
"What took you so long Lucius, you're usually the first one here." Lucius took a look around the cold room all of the faces were masked. Lucius could still feel their eyes on him.  
  
"Just get on with the meeting." Lucius snapped slipping into one of the overstuffed armchairs (along with the others within Voldemort's most inner circle.) before a mass of death eaters. The lot of them began to whisper to one another.  
  
"If you have something to say to each other bring it before all of us." Lucius snapped. The crowd quickly quieted down and one stood slowly.  
  
"We all know that the Dark Lord has returned, its been two years now Governor Malfoy. Were getting restless, when will he make his move? We've been loyal all these many years and still nothing. We know he has the power, what are we waiting for?" Lucius recognized the voice as Johnson McGlutton, a fellow Hogwarts governor. The crowd went into an uproar again.  
  
Lucius looked over to Mitchell Parkinson. Those sitting in the armchairs knew the reason why. They were the only who had actually ever spoken to Voldemort himself. Parkinson nodded to Lucius slowly then stood.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has fully regained his power, we all know this." He paused; the death eaters had fallen silent at the mention of their master's name.  
  
"The other Governors and myself will retire for a brief moment." With a quick swish of his robes he turned his back to the tumultuous band of masked men and fled into a dark room, the other Governors rose from there chairs and fallowed suit.  
  
"What are we supposed to tell them? McGlutton is right they are all restless. How can I tell them something when I myself don't even know?" Parkinson paced the room that had been quickly lit by a pathetic looking house elf.  
  
"You don't have to tell them anything." Another Governor growled from the corner where he sat cross-armed.  
  
"What do you mean I don't have to tell them anything, have you been listening to everything that's been said tonight?" Parkinson raged.  
  
"Gentlemen, please, calm down." Lucius said in his normal drawling tone. "Your no worse then those outside these hallowed doors. Arguing is going to get us nowhere." The eyes of the room watched him. "I can tell you what I know, and from there you can decide if you want to share it with the others."  
  
"Tell us then."  
  
"Voldemort may be back to his full power but even at his peek strength he cannot beat the one. You all know whom I speak of. There's only one way to get that burden out of the way but first we have to find it. The legend has awakened." Lucius clenched his jaw.  
  
"And how do we get rid of it? Didn't you say you were going to contact your son about it? He's at Hogwarts with this legend." Parkinson spoke up.  
  
"As is your daughter, but I hardly think she's fit for the job." Lucius turned on him but received a hard glare from Governor Parkinson.  
  
"He's certainly taking his sweet precious time then." Parkinson was on the defense now.  
  
"There's only so much you can do in a small amount of time. My son is an amazing wizard but he's not a miracle worker, these things take time and delicacy. He can't rush into it, but he will find out who it is because he is, after all, a Malfoy." Lucius looked around the room daring anyone to say the opposite.  
  
Lucius was confident on the outside, but on this inside he was squirming. Dumbledore's visit to the manor had him on pins and needles. The truth of the matter was that he had no idea that Draco was still under his very nose, sent back to the Granger's. Lucius would never let on to the fact that he did know though, not even to Draco.  
  
"Your confident in young Draco." Parkinson's sharp blue eyes cut through him.  
  
"Of course I am. He will take care of this so-called legend, rest assured. I, like none of you, want to let down Lord Voldemort." Lucius looked over the room of fifteen death eater governors. "Shall we adjourn?" Lucius made his way for the door to re-enter the Death Eater meeting.  
  
Draco stared hard at the paper in his hands it started to quiver and ink gathered in the corners veining its way into the middle leaving words in its path.  
  
It is not he who's in the next room. You're safe for now but all to soon he'll come for you. Then what will you do? Draco stared with disbelief at the paper he said the words over and over again in his mind watching as the ink bleed black into the parchment.  
  
'Well at least we're safe for the time being.' He thought to himself and turned to Hermione, only she wasn't there. Draco began to panic.  
  
"Hermione!" He called. He head Crookshanks hiss in the next room He began to dread the worst, visions of some crazy wizards standing over a blood soaked Hermione flashed though his head.  
  
"I'm in here!" She called. Draco took in a deep sigh of relief before fallowing her voice. It would be a bad thing for him to lose her after only a few minutes of officially 'Protecting' her.  
  
"I was right. It was just Crookshanks, you should have listened to me. I don't know why you got all jumpy, it's not like you really." Hermione looked up from cleaning small splinters of glass out of the rug.  
  
"He broke a lamp." She began to explain. "But I don't blame him really. I wonder what spooked him. Poor Crookshanks." Hermione swept the enormous ginger cat up in her arms and kissed his fat furry face. "Silly Draco thinking poor Crookshanks wasn't the one in here, what was he thinking? I knew it was you. Didn't I?" Hermione sweet-talked to the fur ball.  
  
Draco had a look of disgust on his face. For once he would have agreed with Ron on something: that Crookshanks had to be the most horrid cat he had ever laid eyes on. Whatever Hermione saw seemed to be quite the opposite of what Crookshanks really was. The cat seemed to glare at him with its beady little eyes as Hermione stroked at his fluffy fur.  
  
"What the hell." Draco managed out.  
  
"Why were you so spooked yourself?" Hermione let go of Crookshanks as if he were a tiny tender kitten and stood.  
  
"I wasn't spooked." He defended. 'Oh that was convincing.' Draco thought miserably to himself.  
  
"Sure. Well either way will you go get me a bag to put all this glass in?" Hermione reached up and moved some loose hair away from her face. Draco nodded and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hold it open for me." She instructed when he returned with the sack. She moved the large pieced of what was left of the lamp into the bag. Draco's mind, as it had been quite frequently now, was off in another world. He had tons of things he needed to ask the scroll now that he knew how it worked. He felt the bag be taken from his hands.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Get your hands out of my face you fil-" Draco quickly caught himself.  
  
"What were you saying?" Hermione's eyes had teared up a little.  
  
"Nothing.just, nothing. Look I have things I need to do." He retreated up the stairs.  
  
After making sure the door to the guest bedroom was closed securely Draco unrolled the parchment on his bed putting his standard book of spells (grade six) and the Slytherin Quidditch playbook on wither sides so it would roll itself up. Deciding he'd better test the paper first he asked a question he already knew the answer to.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
The ink returned.  
  
Draco Malfoy is your name  
  
Your blood is pure your family famed. Keeper of the heir you are To tell you more would be to far.  
  
Draco had to take a double take at the last two lines of the rhyme. He quickly asked another question as the ink faded away.  
  
"What heir am I keeper to?" His voice was frantic.  
  
The Heir of what, you need to know  
  
Only she can tell you so.  
  
The papers rhymes were beginning to wear think on Draco's nerves. He tried to make since of everything he knew he knew so far. He knew that he had to protect Hermione, he didn't know why still. The paper had told he was the keeper of an heir but to what was unknown.  
  
"When I asked what heir it said to ask a She." Draco pieced all the parts together out loud. "If Hermione is the heir do I just ask her? Dumbledore made it quite clear that I had to be discreet about it all." Draco roughly ran his fingers though his hair in thought.  
  
"Is Hermione the heir?" He spoke clearly to the paper. It of course was a long shot that the paper would just out and out tell him but at this point anything was worth a try.  
  
Hermione Granger fair and true  
  
Born from Muggles through and through Legend in her blood of old Family lines cannot be told The heir of something she may be Protect her and you shall see.  
  
The ink lingered longer then normal. Things were making a littler more since now, not much but a little was better then none at all. Draco sighed; he decided to ask a more personal question, one that had bothered him since his ride with Dumbledore.  
  
"Did I make the right choice? I mean that was it right for me to come back here and leave my father?" The ink seemed to be slower coming in onto the page. Draco waited anxiously straining to make out what he could of the green blur. He could make out the second word 'Father' in the writing, which was now getting thicker.  
  
More words were coming into view now. Slytherin, father, finish and Granger were among the few that he could make out. Just when almost everything was becoming legible there came a loud knock on his door.  
  
Draco quickly reacted throwing the books off of his bed and shoving the parchment into his trunk. He'd have to find out the answer to his question later on.  
  
Hermione peeked in just as he stood upward from locking his trunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" She entered his room all the way.  
  
"Studying, what does it look like? I figured I better get started early if I want to beat you in the O.W.L.s, which I will by the way." He said smugly. Hermione let out a quick "Ha!" to his comments.  
  
"I don't think there's anything about Quidditch on the test Draco." She held up the playbook.  
  
"Give me that. The last thing I need is you to go telling Potter all of my masterful plans and plays." He snatched it from her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that! That's cheating. Besides Harry doesn't need to know your plays to beat you, he does that pretty well on his own, don't you think?" Draco and Hermione exchanged hard glares. "I don't even understand any of this gibberish." She looked at the cover of the green book. Annabelle Walters, a particularly beautiful Slytherin seventh year, stuck her tongue out at Hermione after blocking a speeding quaffel on the cover of the book.  
  
"Either way, I don't want you touching it." He threw the book onto his desk. Annabelle gave Draco a look of shock from being tossed and almost fell off of her broom.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Only sometimes." Draco snorted.  
  
"Your not angry about what I said about Harry, are you?" She could tell that she had hit a nerve when she said something about Harry being better then him. They had been competing for six years now.  
  
"No, why should I be jealous of him? I won him last Quidditch match." It was true. They had both been equal in Quidditch and the Slytherin and Gryffindor games were always the most packed. Not only did the Slytherins and Gryffindors show up but the other houses did as well.  
  
"You do seem a little uptight about it though." Hermione eyed him.  
  
"No I don't." He let out in a defendant tone.  
  
"Oh poor you, If it make you feel any better I'll make sure I root for you next Quidditch game, even if I have to root against my own team." She smiled at him. Draco looked at her a little skeptical.  
  
"Oh common, lighten up."  
  
"Fine. Will you wear Silver and Green?" Hermione bit her lip at his request.  
  
"Deal." She held out her hands and shook with Draco.  
  
"And a large hat and glasses to hide who I am." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Draco turned on her.  
  
"Oh nothing, just planning out my next Quidditch outfit." She smiled cheekily at him. He gave her a sideways glance trying to size her up.  
  
"So." He slipped out the door hoping Hermione would quickly fallow suit. "What have you got planned for us today?"  
  
Hermione scanned the room quickly before she fallowed and answered him. "Well I wasn't sure. We only have one last assignment remember we both decided that Christmas would count as our free choice?" She stopped behind him. Draco thought a moment.  
  
"Remember?" Hermione said a little louder thinking that Draco was in a daze.  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah! Glad that's out of the way, so what's next again?" He turned to her. "Just a popular muggle place." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"All right, lead the way." Draco waited for her to make a move.  
  
"Well you see I haven't though of a place yet." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going back to the London Eye." Draco said quickly.  
  
"Draco." There was warning in Hermione's voice. He looked at her like he hadn't said anything bad.  
  
A loud hoot caught both of their attentions.  
  
"Oh hello again Surnia." Hermione said recognizing the sleek owl. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Surnia held out her claw and Hermione quickly untied it. Surnia looked up for some gratitude.  
  
"Upstairs with Pseudo." Draco ducked as Surnia flew past his head to get some food and rest.  
  
"It's for you." He took it from her. "I figured this much. Well I'm going to go read this and you think of something for us to do.  
  
Draco went upstairs the letter clutched in his hand. He already knew it was from his father and that couldn't be a good thing. Not this time at least. He quickly tore open the seal, as he stood in the hall upstairs.  
  
Draco.  
  
I suppose Dumbledore thinks he's terribly cleaver sweeping you off like this. Don't think that I don't know where he's swept you off to. You aren't safe yet. You must have realized by now that you made a mistake going with Dumbledore. This is partly my fault, I thought you would have had the since to tell Dumbledore that you didn't want anything to do with him or his ludicrous muggle projects.  
  
I have other plans for you that you need to begin work on. Something has surfaced that affects our whole family's well being as well as many of your Slytherin households family's. There is an heir that is in our Lord's way and whom ever this heir is in the way of his reign Your job, son, is to find out who this is and put a stopper in their life no matter what.  
  
I know you wont let me down. You wouldn't dare.  
  
Lucius S. Malfoy  
  
Draco scanned the letter again. Lucius' last threat sent a chill down his spine. He could almost hear the words hissing out of his father's mouth as he read them.  
  
"Heir.our school?" Draco's earlier thoughts had been confirmed now. "Hermione, it has to be her. I have to kill her?" Draco put his forehead down on the open letter on his desk. Before the idea of an excuse to kill any mudblood would have been music to his ears. His father always held him back (though it made him proud) when Draco had barely mentioned bringing harm to a Mudblood at the school. Draco now had his chance and he still ached to take it but not against Hermione. Any mudblood but Hermione.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Ah-ha. Wonderful, I've finished it. (Okay, so its been finished I've been waiting on a beta reader) Anyways I'm not abandoning this story I'm just taking my sweet precious time with it! LOL Hope you've enjoyed. Harry Potter and the COS comes to DVD and Video on April 11. JOY! I can't wait to see the extra scenes. There better be some Draco-ie goodness. Thanks for reading and (I hope) reviewing! Takanori  
  
To those who reviewed:  
  
Risquer: Thanks a ton for always reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
Jozii: I've uploaded. Unfortunately not as quickly as I would have liked! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to fallow! Thanks for your review.  
  
Samson: Thanks, it took me a while to come up with it. What a dork I am! :D Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope your looking forward to more chapters.  
  
TriGemini: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! Sorry about the cliffhangers (I hate those) but sometimes I can't help but put them! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ravyn Nyte: Haha! I hoped people would think that! Sorry that it seems to take me forever to get these things up. It's taking me a while but the story must go on. I love my Draco/Hermione lovin'! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Akina: Okay! Sorry that you couldn't go on to chapter nine, now you can! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Cavaradossi: Wow, I never knew that it meant something false but I like the idea of that much more then it being the first name in the scientific name of a flower. Sue-doe sounds better too, I was just guessing, honestly. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Emote Rellish: Thank you for adding it to your favorite list! Sorry that I've kept you waiting so long! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ragcey: Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Reanne080: Im curious to see where it goes too, I've narrowed it down to two endings and I'm not sure which way I'm going to go with it. It should be good though either way. :D Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Hobbit shortness: Hope you are just as excited about this chapter as you were the last one! Hope you have another great day too! Sorry my updating is few and far between! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jozii: Again? Hum. Well thanks again for reviewing! Gum-Addict: (I can relate) Here's more and I hope you like it! I am going to tell more about Christmas in a "side-dish" as I like to call it. So make sure to keep an eye out for it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kadama: Mystery, yay! Thanks I tried not to rush Draco or Hermione into anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Karly: Thanks, I'm beging to hate the letter because now I've made it tell him everything in rhymes.which can get quite annoying. Rambling to myself helps me think sometimes, SO when I get going I just let it go. This story is a product of my rambling XD Keehee. Anyway, thank you for your review!  
  
Witch Green Eyes: Thanks I like this chapter more then the last, hope you will to. Sorry for killing you with suspense. I'll check out your story when homework allows. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Cinnamon-eyes: Here's more! Thanks for putting up with my lack of fast posts! Thank you also for reviewing!  
  
Lil-Spitfire: You will soon find out all the wonders of Draco's Magical Christmas Kahaha. I liked making Draco's mom nice, she seems like she should be nice and that she really only putting out a front to make her husband happy. Thanks for the review!!  
  
MeggieBaby81: Thanks, hope you keep loving it! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Alexis McLean: I have! I hope you haven't passed on yet, if so read and review from heaven if you can. I'll be sure to attend you wake and let everyone know it was all my fault. Thank you for the review!  
  
Paper Star: (yay!) I tried sending this to you but I was having trouble so the next one you have full reign to pick over! XD My Internet sucks! Anyway, thanks for still taking the time to review and for helping me out through this! Look out for my side-dish Christmas! Thanks for everything!  
  
Wormmon ABC: LOL I didn't forget you, here you are! Thank you so much for reviewing (like always!) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Couch-Potato01: Isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Hedwig7up: Have you had that DNL stuff yet? You name reminded me of it suddenly. Anyway sorry this took forever, I hope you're still reading!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Plastic: This chapter is pretty long! I hate it when the chapters of some stories are like only three paragraphs! It drives me nuts! Roar. Me sadistic, never.XD Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!! 


	10. Being Branded

Chapter ten. Being Branded.  
  
Um, okay yeah. So I haven't updated in like forever. You can thank the release of Prisoner of Azkaban for motivating me to write more of this story and finish it off. I recently read back through it and laughed at myself because there are some cheesy moments where I just roll my eyes and go oh em gee, I cant believe I wrote that corny line. Sometimes Draco bugs me, I'm going to try and work back in his sarcasm. I love a sarcastic Draco. So yes. Chapter ten! Being Branded.  
  
Taka doesn't own Harry Potter or any related Harry Potter goodness.  
  
Hermione looked quite please with herself as Draco sleepily wandered into the kitchen the next morning. Draco's brow furrowed for a moment as he scanned her over.  
  
"Wha's that look for?" He slid into the seat across from her and took one of his beloved biscuits from the tray in the middle of the breakfast table.  
  
"I'm pretty happy with the brightness of myself right now." She answered mater-o-factly.  
  
"May I inquire as to why?" He broke a piece of the cookie off that he held in his hand and popped it into his mouth. "I thought you were always happy with the 'brightness' of yourself."  
  
"Be quite. I've just found the perfect place to finish off our last part of the project for winter vacation." She smiled brightly and took the remaining piece of Draco's sweet out of his hand and into her own mouth.  
  
"And..." Draco looked down at his hand and then look back up to watch her munch on the biscuit and took another for himself from the tray.  
  
"And...well, its not exactly a popular muggle place, its more of a tourist attraction, you know what those are, righ-"  
  
"Yes! I know all about those stupid tourist traps." He snapped back. "I don't live in a muggle world but I'm not stupid about it."  
  
"Well, anyway. It is supposed to be this hunted castle; kind of like the shrieking shack was but bigger and well they give tours of it and that sort of thing. It's supposed to be really creepy. Well to muggles I guess ghost would be creepy..." Hermione paused in thought.  
  
"Sounds good. So I guess the point of your being happy with yourself that you found this place is that you found a way that we can get a taste of the magical world without breaking any rules, right?" Draco reached up and scratched at the nape of his neck. "I never knew muggles would be interested in that sort of thing, ghost and all I mean."  
  
"Oh yes! They're fascinated with the whole idea of supernatural things...well in general they are. People like Harry's uncle and aunt can't stand it."  
  
"What?" Draco scoffed at the mention of Harry's name.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione smiled faintly. "Um think of it as some wizards are fascinated by muggles, like Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Stupid git."  
  
"Draco." Hermione warned. "And other wizards can't stand them...like, well, you're father." Draco shrugged at this.  
  
"So when are we going then?" he causualy asked. "The sooner we get this over the sooner we can finish the rest of this vacation, and I can think of a couple of ways I'd like to spend it." He eyed a now blushing Hermione.  
  
"Um, we can go now. We should be able to catch a tour if we leave around now and don't take to long to get there. We can walk, its not that bad. It's just about where the town meets the residential area.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Draco stood from the table and grabbed his scarf and coat that were draped over a stool in near the sink next to Hermione's things.  
  
--  
  
"So this is it." Draco looked at the massive castle trimmed in snow in front of him he knew this place well. It wasn't a haunted castle. Something much more ghastly lurked and lived within the halls of the manor. "This is Edien hall." He felt the words catch in his throat.  
  
"Yeah! It's pretty ancient, I don't think there's any ghost left here. I remember Nearly Headless Nick talking about how he used to know a ghost here but because of something he left it and went to haunt the parliament of all places. Anyway, it may not be haunted but its still a fun idea." Hermione started to walk into the gates to join the other hoards of people wandering the grounds. "Draco! Aren't you coming?" she looked back at him.  
  
Draco was frozen in his place, he'd been here on many occasions with his father, he'd never seen it this way before, and it was always in the dead of night when those meetings would go on.  
  
"Draco, come on!" Hermione yelled for him to catch up. "What's wrong with you, you aren't scared, are you?" She came back to him and tugged on his scarf a little. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to be here."  
  
"What are you talking about, it's fine. I can't believe you're scared. At Hogwarts there are ghosts everywhere, what's your problem?" Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't have a problem with ghost. There aren't any here anyways...there's something worse here."  
  
"What? Another three headed dog? A troll? Hippogirffs? You know how scary those can be." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You want to know what's so bad about this place? I'll show you." Draco grabbed her tightly by the arm caught in a rush of anger and dragged her out into the cemetery on the side of the large manor.  
  
"This," he stood before a large gravestone with a beautiful one winged angel perched upon it. "Is what is so bad about this place."  
  
"It's a grave, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Scary." She said in monotone.  
  
He stood in front of the larges tomb in the cemetery and muttered a quick "Kedavra." Hermione watched amazed as angel with one wing sprang to life and hovered above the tomb leaving an opening for them.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little scary." Hermione looked up at the hovering angel.  
  
"We're not going in there." Hermione took a few steps backward.  
  
"Oh yes we are. I know you love a good adventure. And besides you said it wasn't scary." Draco looked up at the angel's face.  
  
"Look Draco, you've proven your point, lets just get out of here." Hermione protested but Draco took hold of her again and pulled her into the dark depths of the opening. The little bit of sunlight that had shown through was soon cut off as the statue took its place once again guarding the entrance.  
  
"Draco is so dark." She reached out into the pitch black and felt for him.  
  
"Be quite." He hissed. "We don't want to run into the wrong person down here...especially you." He took hold of her and held her closer to him. "Stay close, okay." He felt Hermione nod and grab tighter to him.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione whispered cautiously, she knew she wasn't supposed to talk but she had to ask. "Where are we?" Draco quickly shushed her with a hand over her mouth and pulled her down.  
  
Lights were coming down the corridor opposite them. Hermione felt Draco's heart racing against his chest and sensing his nervousness brought herself closer into the folds of his jacket. She tried holding her breath because she had become aware of just how loud her breathing was in a tense moment. The lights were almost on them now.  
  
'What was I thinking?' Draco held Hermione closer to him as the men neared them. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her soft dark hair. 'My short temper might get in the way of this protecting business. Look where its got us now.' Draco wasn't afraid for himself, only for her. If he were caught wandering the dark halls of the manor and its underground no one would think the wiser of it. Draco was a frequent roamer of these halls, usually accompanied by his father though. This was his first time here on his own.  
  
Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco; his face was hard and emotionless. She knew on the inside he was feeling terror though. The men were passing now in great numbers; there had to be hundreds of them. They all looked the same with their dark cloaks swept up over their head and masks. Masks. It became painfully clear who these men were now and at the thought of it Hermione dug her fingers deeper into Draco's flesh. The last few of them streaked by, they had been unseen.  
  
"Draco! Why did you bring me here?" Hermione said in a panicked hush. "Those were Death Eaters, weren't they."  
  
"Yes." He plainly said.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" Her grip remained tight on him. "Better yet WHY do you know about this place?! You, you're not a Death Eater? Are you?" Hermione dreaded the worst. Had Draco played this cool innocent misjudged boy just to get her down here and take care of her once and for all?  
  
"No! Don't be stupid Hermione, I know you know about my father he's...he's, well you know." Draco's voice wavered as he talked about Lucius.  
  
"Well I knew he didn't like muggles but I never really though that it would go this far..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry Draco."  
  
"For what." He looked confused.  
  
"For you, I mean...it must be awful." Hermione though of what she would feel like if her father had been serving something so evil...then again Draco might not care, or maybe he supported the Dark Lord to and, 'No.' Hermione thought, I'm getting ahead of myself now.  
  
"You mean about my father?" Draco lowered his stormy eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione licked her dry lips.  
  
"Well I won't pretend I don't care but he makes his choices...I'm learning to make my own now too." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's a very persuasive and powerful man though, my father."  
  
"I don't doubt it." Hermione leaned into him. "Do you think we could leave?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, hold on one second. Do you think you can stay her for a few minutes?"  
  
"I guess...why?" Draco stood and fallowed the path of the masked men. "Hey!" She covered her own mouth with her hand; she hadn't meant to be so loud. Draco turned to look back at her. "Where are you going? It's not safe." Draco only held a finger to his mouth signaling her to keep quite and continued down the damp hall.  
  
Draco ducked down different passageways and corridors in the dark hall under the Edien manor. He knew where the men were going, but why he wasn't sure. Death Eaters were rarely found in great numbers like that, just incase they were to be found out. Draco's curiosity was peaked, so many Death Eaters and in the early morning. He reached two large doors with the infamous dark mark etched into them one Death Eater was on watch outside.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco recognized the voice to be Amos Diggory; one man turned Death Eater by madness over loosing his son. Draco remember his father telling him that he had struck deal with the Dark Lord himself that if he were to become loyal to him and only him he would bring back his son. Of course it was a lie and now Diggory was in the ever- gripping clutch of Voldemort.  
  
"I-I need to see my father." Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"I can't let you in this time my boy. Not with out the mark, your fathers orders, you know?" Diggory slightly lifted the mask off his face as he made eye contact with Draco.  
  
"Oh come off it Diggory, you've let me in before." Draco began to push past him but he was sent back into the wall opposite of the doors.  
  
"No." Diggory held out his wand. "Not this time, Mr. Malfoy, I cant do it."  
  
By this point Draco could feel his temper boiling within him, he'd never been refused entrance into the hallowed halls of the Death Eaters meetings before, why would he when his father was right-hand man to Voldemort. Most of the Death Eaters looked at Draco with the same respect as they did his father. Something inside him told he needed to get inside, something big was happening, maybe something that Dumbledore had been eluding to. He knew he would be able to rest easy if he knew what they were plotting. Draco racked his brain of ways to get in and finally it came to him.  
  
"Diggory, go get my father," he took a deep breath. "I want the Dark Mark."  
  
Draco felt his blood run cold, of course he didn't really want it but now there was no turning back. Diggory had slipped in the doors and any minute now his father would come out. Draco's heart beat fast and he considered running but by the time that thought had come his father was already exciting the meeting fallowed by Diggory.  
  
"Draco. Good of you to come...there's something you want?" Lucius' lips curled up into a smile. Lucius knew what he wanted and Draco could tell his father was beaming with pride. Draco couldn't deny the fact that he liked the feeling. He was always striving for his father's approval.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and looked up into the steel gray eyes that mirrored him. "The Dark Mark...I think, I think I'm ready now." Draco grabbed his forearm thinking of the stinging searing pain it would bring him.  
  
Oh em gee. Draco's in trouble now. Crap. Hum...well more to come. Please take time to review. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Takanori 


	11. A Lesson From Death

Congratulations, you get a long chapter. I've been working on this a little bit at a time for the past four days and now I'm bringing it to you! The worst part is sitting here and typing the mother out but I'm listening to PoA's soundtrack and it makes it a little easier. I LOVE LOVE LOVE window to the past and Buckbeak's flight...so pretty, I love the pan flutes in them. Ummm anyway, sorry about that! The start of some hot sexy Malfoy lovin' is ahead, haha. It doesn't get to graphic, yet. I forgot to thank my reviews last time I posted a chapter so thanks are in order for chapters nine and ten which you will find fallowing this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer – Plot is mine, Characters are not.  
  
Anyway, enough banter from me. Chapter Eleven: A lesson from Death.  
  
Draco stared up into piercing gray eyes that mirrored his own. This was it, the Dark Mark. The one thing he had so cleverly been evading since his father had brought it up last summer during his birthday when he was considered old enough to understand the meaning and horror behind searing the great Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"So...you're finally ready? I was beginning to think you'd never join us Draco." Lucius said in his normal cold drawling tone. "I was worried maybe you'd gone off and joined up with Dumbledore and his little band of do- gooders. We couldn't have that, could we?" There was a mocking way it spilled off his lips that ran chills up Draco's spine as if he knew that was exactly what he had done.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Draco liked through his teeth. The way his father talked about it in that seething voice made him doubt his choices and feel ashamed.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. You are after all a Malfoy." His father took him by the shoulder and led him into the crowded room.  
  
"Gentlemen!" Lucius ' voice boomed as he stepped up onto the circular platform in the middle of the room. "Governors." He turned to the men sitting in high backed chairs behind him and bowed slightly. "Today my son is to become a Death Eater!" A cheer rose from the masked crowd, another one to join their army of killers.  
  
"It is my proud honor as a governor to welcome this young man into a life of servitude to our great Lord!" Lucius paused "But it gives me even more honor as a Father!" Icy eyes made a connection again as Draco looked to his Father. "Come my son."  
  
Draco closed his eyes briefly before taking that fateful step towards his father's outstretched arm. He felt sick but no t just because he didn't want to be in this position ready to be accepted into something so evil but because he was actually excited to be there in this moment. It had been something pitted deep into him taught over and over that this was right and those thoughts that Draco had learned to burry deep away bubbled up as he was caught up in the moment. The pride Lucius was emitting left Draco with a sick feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"I know this is wrong." Draco whispered under his breath. 'What am I doing? I cant do this!' he though panic stricken as he felt the sleeve of his shirt being rolled up past his elbow. His muscles tightened under his father's steady grip now lifting his arm higher preparing it for the mark that would soon taint his snow-white skin.  
  
Lucius brought his wand down upon Draco's arm and spoke. "Do you promise to serve the Dark Lord for the rest of your mortal life? By accepting this mark you acknowledge that you give your body and soul to the better of wizarding as we know it. To preserve the rarity that is a pure blooded wizard and restore it to what it once was.  
  
"Yes." There was no hesitation in Draco's voice he was surprised at himself. Draco watched as his father touched his wand to his arm and watched slowly as the dorm of the Dark Mark began taking shape on his skin. It veined its way like a snake turning and twisting. Draco felt the most pleasurable feeling throughout his whole body. It was pure ecstasy. He related the feeling to soaring free above the world below on a broomstick without a care in the world. That was the closes he could relate it to but it was even better then that. The pain and agony that he imagined he would received from the Dark Mark never came.  
  
Before he knew it the feeling was gone, ripped away from him, leaving him numb. He looked down at his arm feeling slightly dizzy now from the head rush. Staring back at him were two hollow eye sockets of the skull pulsating green.  
  
"Another soul joins our ranks, nay, our family!" Lucius swept Draco's arm up and raised it for all to see. Draco's head dropped, he was so drained he barely had the energy to support his own frame.  
  
"You must feel a little sick." Lucius noticed his boys lolling head. "Diggory, get Draco out of here for rest. I have some jobs for him later that will requite his full strength. Rest well my son."  
  
A masked figure Draco could only assume was Diggory answering his fathers call lead Draco off the platform and through the doors he first entered.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. Diggory seemed different, shorter maybe? Draco shook his head. There had to of been some other kind of side affects then just the drowsiness. Draco's eyelids drooped and he found himself slumping onto Diggory's shoulder. He heard the masked Death Eater groan a little under the extra eight barring down on his shoulders.  
  
"Diggory?" Draco's legs were wear, he felt as though eh had been walking for miles. "Diggory lets stop. Just for a little while, I cant hardly walk." Draco slumped his whole weight onto the wizards shoulders now, he felt him struggle to keep them both standing. Draco never found out if Diggory managed to keep them both in an upright position. He slipped away, down and down in a clouded haze away from everything that had just happened to him.  
  
"Get my father. I want the Dark Mark." The words came ringing around him over and over again in the pitch black. Suddenly with a swirl of color the scene of him receiving the mark played before him, he was seeing things through the eyes of the mass of Death Eaters watching on.  
  
"...But even more so my honor as a father." Draco's head snapped up and he watched his own body go ridged as he enjoyed the pleasure of the glowing green tattoo etching itself deep into his skin. Suddenly he was ripped from the scene as though tight elastic ha shot him back after being pulled to tight then released.  
  
He found himself in unfamiliar settings a Death Eater mask laid next to him.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Hermione." Draco recognized her voice.  
  
"Draco! You're up!" Hermione ran over and perched herself on the bed next to him she was soon fallowed by Dumbledore entering the room closing the door behind him with a click of the lock.  
  
"I see you've received a rater interesting tattoo Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke. Draco grabbed at his forearm.  
  
"I can explain. It was the only way I could get in. Diggory...Where did he go?" Draco took a quick look around the room. "Without it I couldn't get in and the meeting it was important...I though I could maybe find things out. I needed to know what they were going to do." Draco paused realizing he now had a Dark Mark and absolutely no information. He frowned even more upset with himself now then before.  
  
"Your sacrifice, dangerous as it was, is not in vain. Don't be trouble by it." Once again Draco swore that Dumbledore was reading minds. "And as for Diggory, he wouldn't be found here...not now at least. The one you thought was Diggory was actually Miss Granger and she was the one who dragged you to safety dressed in the Dark Lords cloaks and mask. Now you find yourself at your father's side in Voldemort's most inner circle but we must use this to our advantage. It will be dangerous, I wont lie, but are you willing to take chances for the better of the wizarding world?  
  
'This sounds familiar, more oaths of allegiance.' Draco thought.  
  
"Yes sir, but this mark..." Draco looked down at it. "Its more than just a mark, I could feel things...I still feel them inside of me and I'm afraid I'll change."  
  
"Don't have any fears just yet. For now you need to just rest." Dumbledore of course knew more then he lead on. Draco could see it in the old man's eyes, he knew he was right.  
  
He had left Hermione and Draco alone with an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"We should have never gone there. I should have listened to you. Because I didn't you went all pig headed and Slytherin on me and just had to prove you were right."  
  
"Hermione..." Draco had wanted to apologize.  
  
"Draco, you're so stupid." Hermione said in a hushed tone as she looked down at his arm.  
  
"Herm—"Hermione's lips caught his and they fell back into the softness of the bed. Draco still tired from the experience of the evening was at the mercy of Hermione. She held his face with two hands and places small kisses here and there catching his mouth every once in a while in a eruption of pure passion. Draco snaked an arm around her holding him tight to her and the other hand danced over her back with light touching and caressing.  
  
Hands roamed, tore and pulled at clothing exploring each part of the others body.  
  
"Draco." Hermione breathed, he brushed his lips against her mouth again not wanting to stop what they had started.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said a little more firmly and pulled back. "Before this goes any further I just have something I think I should tell you."  
  
Oh that was awful of me.  
  
Please read and review, it really fuels me to write and post chapters faster!! Thank you!  
  
Taka TakaEnnaMSN.COM  
  
To the reviewers.  
  
Chapter Nine –  
  
Gamesprite Badger – Im trying to keep it going and uh the "togetherness" may be happening next chapter.  
  
Princess Faye – Thank you!  
  
Autumn Malfoy – Here it is and I hope to update again soon, keep the reviews coming!  
  
April Showers -- Hermione is a you don't get to find out until later!  
  
Anna – Thank you very much! Glad I was able to break out of the typical D/Hr fic!  
  
Blue-Dreamz – I have! And there is more to come please keep reviewing!  
  
Crazy – Thank you! More on the way!  
  
Eva – Thank you, yeah things are heating up.  
  
Lazy – Thank you so much, I hope to update more frequently.  
  
Cookies – Thank you and I'll try to get things up ASAP!  
  
Mdemanatee – Thanks and I'll try!  
  
Heather – Oh come on! I love Lucius!  
  
Alexis McLean – Thank you, glad to hear it!  
  
Hobbit Shortness – No Lucius is the awesome! You can't kill him! Without him my story would die!  
  
Water Demon – Thank you! More then kisses coming soon.  
  
Karly – mwahaha I love your rhyming skillz of doom!  
  
TriGemini – Yes even more action going on and plot advancement! Yeah Draco has been in a funk...maybe Im in a funk...he usually always reflects me somehow when I write.  
  
ChipStick – Hopefully he makes the right choice, though given chapter ten and this one....maybe not. Haha thanks for the review!  
  
Paper Star – Oh Em Gee. My beta! I forgot haha until I got to this part. I don't even know if youre around or on the D/Hr scene even more...anyways thank you for your fun spaztastic reviews!  
  
Rhiannon – Thank you, yes twist are fun fun fun!  
  
Chapter Ten –  
  
Gamesprite Badger – I really don't want to piss anyone off. Lol I'm sure I did when I dropped this story a while ago, glad I picked it back up, hopefully ill be able to finish it this go round. Thank you for the review!  
  
TriGemini – No, didn't happen. In fact Lucius was thrilled! As you saw...Thank you for the review!  
  
Sweetytweety – LOL I'll try to keep the updates coming! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Meew – Deep down in the depths of his heart (if he has one) I think Draco has the ability to be good in JK's little world...in mine it's a definite that he can be good, but not to good...it would ruin his whole coolness and sex factor I think. Haha I rambled. Oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jay'a and Shiane -- I'm sure it got even more interesting now! Haha Thank you for your review! 


End file.
